I Griffin Presentano: Un Matrimonio a Quahog
by savior94
Summary: This is the Italian Original Story of Family Guy Presents: A Quahog Wedding!, now on this site. Meg Griffin riuscirà a realizzare il suo sogno di sposarsi con un ragazzo misterioso che la ama e la tratta bene senza che la sua sfortunata vita la intralcerà come al solito?
1. Una normale conoscenza dei Griffin

Quella lì era una giornata niente male per uscire da casa a Spooner Street, e in una casa lì in zona, un certo Peter Griffin, un uomo con più massa corporea che grigia, stava uscendo per andare al suo bar preferito a divertirsi con i suoi amici come tutti i giorni, ma...

"Io vado, ci vediamo presto Lois"

"Ciao Peter!" salutò sua moglie

Lui stava per uscire, ma qualcuno che non voleva che lo scoprisse apparse di fronte a lui, una ragazza con capelli castani che indossava un cappello fucsia, una maglietta rosa e bianca e degli occhiali tondi

"Ehi papo, dove stai andando ora?"

Lui rimase impassibile e non mosse un muscolo nel frattempo che la ragazza continuò a parlargli

"Mi avevi promesso che oggi dovevamo andare al concerto del mio gruppo preferito per il mio regalo di compleanno!" Era sua figlia di nome Meg

Era arrabbiata perché Peter, tre giorni fa, gli aveva promesso di andare al concerto dei Maroon 5, perché la settimana scorsa aveva compiuto diciannove anni, ma lui però aveva più voglia di andare al bar dai suoi migliori amici

Perciò, lui pensò una buona scusa per andar via da lei senza che poi lei chiamasse sua madre per sgridarlo.

"Scusami ragazza, ma come vedi, ho da fare, ho bisogno di togliermi i problemi senza i problemi" ma subito rifletté sulla frase che aveva formulato

"Oh cacchio!" Esclamò

Lei non avrebbe mai accettato questo facilmente, gliela aveva promesso, e in quel momento lei voleva tanto andarci

"Ma, noi abbiamo i biglietti e l'intera giornata, e tu ora vorresti andare alla tua stupida baracca come sempre?!" disse alzando la sua voce.

Il padre non sapeva cosa fare in quella situazione

"Ehm... " l'uomo poi scoreggiò e disse svelto.

"Sì, ciao ciao" Peter corse via più veloce che poteva, lasciando la figlia con uno sguardo sia deluso che arrabbiato.

Nonostante sia abituata a questo genere di cose, quel giorno non era dell'umore giusto, così, furiosa, rientrò in casa sbattendo la porta e cominciò a dare di matto sbattendo i pugni e gridando bestemmie

Nel frattempo in cucina, un ragazzo con chioma bionda, maglia blu e con un cappello nero e giallo, stava osservando sua sorella impaurito

"Porca zozza, non l'avevo mai vista così furiosa da quando si era bevuta la birra pensando che era limonata"

*flashback*

Meg andò in cucina assetata, e stava guardando ovunque, ma qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione, una bottiglia bianca con un curioso liquido giallo all'interno

Senza pensarci su, e per la sete, prese la bottiglia e la bevve tutta in un sorso, ma non passò molto, che cominciò a urlare contro il cane domestico, solo per delle faccende di casa

Lui era un meticcio bianco che aveva l'abilità di camminare e parlare come gli esseri umani

"TU, BASTARDO DI UN CANE BIANCO, LAVA QUESTI INDUMENTI PRIMA CHE SARA' PEGGIO PER TE!" disse mentre gli mostrò una valanga di indumenti di ogni genere

"Ok, non c'e bisogno che urli, lo farò comunque, mondo cane!" gli rispose scocciato

Improvvisamente, Meg prese poi tutta la valanga di vestiti e la lanciò addosso al povero cane

"SBRIGATI!" Lui ritornò a galla, e provò a chiedergli una cosa, un po' intimorito però dalla risposta

"Scusa, ma perché non li lavi tu?" Ma la ragazza sbronza lo prese per la gola e disse furiosa

"PERCHE NO, ORA LAVA TUTTO, PRIMA CHE TORNANO OPPURE PER TE-E LA FINE!" ma all'improvviso cadde a terra e si mise a dormire

"Ok... " e lui ritornò a fare ciò che gli aveva detto.

*fine flashback*

Nel frattempo, il cane di nome Brian e un bambino con la testa a forma di palla da football, terzo figlio di famiglia, erano a parlare a proposito di fuggire da un manicomio, classico

"Stewie, non puoi uscire da lì se sei ancora pazzo!"

"Invece ci posso riuscire, ti dico!" rispose serio il piccolo

Il bambino continuava a dirglielo da ormai troppo tempo, ma il suo amico era cocciuto e deciso a fargli capire il contrario

"No, ti ho già detto che rimarrai lì fin quando non tornerai sano di mente"

Nel frattempo che i due parlavano, però, voci e urla cominciavano a farsi più forti da sotto, preoccupata, la casalinga Lois arrivò di corsa lì e trovò un orribile disastro nella sala pranzo

"Oh mio dio, Meg, cosa diavolo hai FATTO?!" Ma lei non la ascoltò, era troppo arrabbiata, e continuò a prendersela con la casa con pugni e calci

"Odio tutti, odio tutta questa fottuta famiglia, e odio tutti quanti!" Stufa, Lois la sgridò immediatamente

"Meg, vai in camera tua e ripensa a ciò che hai fatto, immediatamente!"

Con risposta, lei corse di sopra in lacrime nel frattempo che Brian e Stewie finirono di discutere

"Finiamola con questa storia, o potremo finire come Barack Obama a Las Vegas"

*inizio filmato*

Barack Obama continuava a puntare sempre i soldi che vinceva sul tavolo da gioco

"Ferma presidente!" disse una delle sue guardie del corpo, ma era troppo tardi, Obama perse tutto e ci rise sopra

"Dannati democratici"

*fine filmato*

"Comunque, io posso uscire da quella prigione per squinternati ma Meg no, hehe" disse il bambino scherzosamente

"Stewie, cosa sarà mai successo li?" Domandò preoccupato Brian per gli avvenimenti di sotto

"Non ne ho la più pallida idea ma ora voglio andare al parco a giocare un po', vuoi venire con me?" chiese dolcemente, ma il cane era troppo preoccupato per giocare con Stewie, ma nella sua mente andare al parco non era una cattiva idea per un cane come lui. Era indeciso su cosa fare ora

"Non lo so, io vorrei stare qui a controllare una cosa, tu puoi andare se vuoi"

"E dai, guarda qui cosa ho?!"

E Stewie gli mostrò una palla gialla e succulenta che aveva preso, e in un attimo, Brian decise una cosa tra tutte...

"Va bene, andiamo subito, dammi la palla, palla, palla!" Lo attirò, tenendo la palla in direzione del suo naso, e lasciarono la casa

"Prendila!" il bambino lanciò la palla per scherzo e credendo che l'aveva veramente lanciata, il cane domestico andò a inseguirla ma per fortuna non fu colpito da una macchina

"Guarda dove vai deficiente!" disse furioso un uomo che per poco aveva evitato la tragedia

Stewie disse

"Voi cani, quando vedete la palla sembrate Quagmire con le donne di colore"

*flashback*

Una donna nera passò vicino a una casa, e un uomo con un mento prominente e con una camicia rossa a fiori la stava spiando dalla finestra, pronto per l'azione

"Tre, due, uno" all'improvviso, lui uscì dalla casa e inseguì la donna, ma lei se ne accorse e scappò urlando

"Dove vai tesoro, voglio parlarti solo per un attimo, giggity"

*fine flashback*

Dentro casa Griffin nel frattempo, non c'era quasi nessuno, eccetto una ragazza che piangeva perché era stata tradita da suo padre per una sciocchezza, di nuovo

Questo non era nuovo, perché suo padre in tutta la sua vita la ignora, scherza a mal modo con lei, e la umilia davanti a tutta la città. Per lui e la sua famiglia sono soltanto degli scherzi, solo per lo show, ma per lei, la sua vita é una brutale tortura, e la ragione di tutto questo, perché era brutta, dicevano tutti...

"Oh dannato mondo che non mi fa fuori, perché sono inutile, e perché tutti mi odiano tanto?!" Ma improvvisamente nella sua mente pensò che la causa non fossero le persone, ma era proprio se stessa, come gli dicevano gli altri

"Forse perché sono solamente io, aah, voglio soltanto uccidermi!" Meg ritornò a piangere per un bel po', e non c'era modo di farla smettere, neanche suo fratello Chris che ci aveva provato

Dopo un po' improvvisamente, uno strano rumore attirò la sua attenzione

"Eh?" Qualcuno o qualcosa stava bussando alla sua finestra incessantemente, così, finì di piangere, si asciugò gli occhi con la mano e, incuriosita, aprii la sua finestra.

Lei vide, aggrappato alla sua finestra, un ragazzo con lunghi capelli castani che indossava una giacca rossa su una maglia nera, jeans blu, scarpe rosse scure, e indossava al collo una collana con un pendente circolare d'argento

"C-Ciao, io-io ho sentito il tuo dolore, e co-cosi... " ma la ragazza lo fermò irritata, voleva risposte da lui

"Chi sei tu, e cosa stai facendo li, vuoi prepararmi uno scherzo eh?" chiese minacciosamente

Il ragazzo straniero cominciò a sentirsi triste ascoltando le sue parole, come se lui sentisse il suo dolore nel suo cuore

"No, é, solo che ti ho sentita piangere, e i-io, volevo solo confortarti. Capisco il tuo, dolore, essere la ragazza parafulmine" lui stava rischiando la sua vita ma Meg a sentirlo ricominciò a disperarsi e disse

"Sì, e sono anche brutta, inutile, e una totale imbecille proprio come una mer... " ma lui porse il dito in segno di zittirla e gli disse

"No, non sei inutile, tu servi, non dire cosi per favore... "quando lui pronunciò quelle parole, la ragazza ritornò felice e fece un sorriso

"Ora ti prego, aiutami, sto cadendo... " Meg gli prese la mano e lo aiutò a entrare in camera sua

Il ragazzo sconosciuto si aggiustò la giacca e disse, avvicinandosi a lei

"Comunque, piacere, il-il mio nome é Salvatore, Salvatore Faminoso, e il tuo é Megatron, ma tutti ti chiamano Meg, vero?"

"Come fai a sapere il mio nome se non ti ho mai visto qui?" Chiese stupita dal tipo misterioso, sia dal suo buffo cognome e sia perché conosceva il suo nome

"Beh, io mi sono trasferito qui da poco, sai, sono italiano" disse lui fiero di se stesso

"Vieni dall'Italia, wow, sai che un anno fa ci siamo stati li?!"

"Lo so" i due risero per un po' ma Meg voleva da lui altre risposte...

"Ho una domanda per te, perché sai tutte queste cose su di me?"

"Ehm, non so solo di te, ne so anche di tutti gli abitanti di Quahog"

"É grandioso, e come sai tutte queste cose, magari sei un indovino sottopagato"

*inizio filmato*

Un indovino bendato stava provando a indovinare il colore della maglietta di una ragazzina, e per farlo, gli toccò le sue tette

"Blu e rosa, forse?" disse felice, ma la madre della ragazza, furiosa, lo schiaffeggiò e portò sua figlia più lontano possibile dall'uomo

"Non sono stato pagato abbastanza per questo... "

*fine filmato*

"Ehm, é un segreto hehe. Ora, é stato bello conoscerti, ma ora devo ritornare a casa mia e... " lui fece finta di uscire dalla porta ma Meg istintivamente lo tirò, prendendo la sua mano

"Aspetta, volevo dire, non andare ora, stai per un altro po' qui, voglio conoscerti meglio, se vuoi... "

"Sì... " l'italiano si sedette di fianco a lei nel suo letto e disse

"Da quando ti ho vist... ehm, sentita, ho aspettato tanto questo momento" e i due cominciarono a conversare insieme

Lei non aveva fermato il ragazzo solo per conoscerlo, nel suo profondo lei sentiva che quel ragazzo non era come gli altri, in qualche modo, si trovava molto bene con lui

Wow, questo tipo forse sarà quello giusto, e poi sembra anche a posto, yuppi!

Poco dopo, Peter Griffin tornò a casa di buon umore

"Lois, sono tornato, hai preparato la cena?" lui nel frattempo si sedette nel divano e continuò

"Sono così affamato che mangerei due case intere"

Lei arrivò e cominciò a dirgli furiosamente

"É quasi pronta, comunque, noi dovremo discutere tu ed io!"

"Aspetta, non dirmelo, forse é il fatto che il sindaco ha picchiato sua cugina?" Chiese scioccato

"No Peter, é per tua figlia!"

"Cosa, un'apocalisse o un pazzo sta cercando di rapire Chris?" chiese di nuovo confuso, ma questa volta la donna dai capelli rossi mise il suo palmo della mano nella sua fronte

"Scusa, ma non ho capito, cosa stai dicendo?" si difese

"No, é successo che tua figlia era impazzita questa mattina, e ora é nella sua camera a piangere, sai perché?" il marito grassone pensò un attimo, e disse

"Beh Lois, perché lei ha le sue cose, stranamente gli vengono sempre a quest'ora"

"No Peter"

Lois lo sgridò con una voce forte

"É perché tu non l'hai accompagnata al concerto per il tuo egoismo, ecco perché!"

"Ah, pensi che io dovrei... " La moglie mandò il grasso uomo con la camicia bianca a scusarsi con sua "figlia", ma non appena aprì la porta della camera di Meg, vide un estraneo con lei e subito gridò, spaventando i due ragazzi

"COSA CACCHIO...?!"

Peter corse via svelto e ritornò con un fucile a forma di un bazooka pronto a sparare l'intruso con il suo stile

Meg era la prima a parlargli per calmarlo

"Ciao papo, non é come sembra, stavamo solo parlando qui... " Salvatore cercò anche lui di calmare Peter prima che lo colpisse

"Ciao padre di Meg, volevo soltanto parlare con lei e c... " ma non fini la frase che lui lo sparò in pieno col risultato di distruggere il muro della camera e scaraventarlo molto lontano

"MOSTRO!" Gridò Meg terrorizzata dall'accaduto, e andò via dalla camera per soccorrere il povero ragazzo ferito.

 **Fine del Capitolo Uno**


	2. L'inizio di un'amicizia e oltre

In cucina, l'intera famiglia era a tavola per pranzare, incluso il ragazzo misterioso, che aveva avuto un benvenuto abbastanza gradito, stava nel frattempo spiegando la ragione della sua visita...  
"E così, ti sei trasferito per conoscere solo nostra figlia?" Lois chiese curiosa dalla sua storia  
Salvatore disse a loro  
"Sì, sapete genitori di Meg... " ma Peter, oltraggiato dalla faccenda, lo interruppe a mal modo  
"Ehi, ma ancora non posso capire come diavolo tu conosci tutto su di noi e a capire Meg?!"  
"Beh, so che é stata maltrattata molte volte da te, mi dici perché lo fai?!" Meg, intimorita, gli disse con gesti di tagliare corto ma lui voleva duramente sgridarlo  
"Ehm, non ricordo perché... " mentì  
"Ah, non ti ricordi?"  
"Parlando d'altro Salvatore, cosa sai su di me?" disse il cane nel frattempo che dava un morso alla mela  
"Vediamo, so che tu hai avuto tante ragazze, specialmente una. E sei morto una volta ma Stewie... " ma Stewie gli chiuse la bocca con un pezzo di pane  
Il ragazzo sputò il pane e continuò a parlare  
"Ah, e so anche che Chris a Halloween di due anni fa ha pomiciato inconsciamente con... " Stavolta fu bloccato dal ragazzo in questione che lo minacciò con un pugno  
"Sai un po' troppe cose, bello"  
Imbarazzata, e non per farla finire tragica, Meg finì di mangiare per prima e disse  
"Beh, é stato bello conoscerti ma ora dovresti andare, giusto?"  
"Giusto" Il ragazzo sconosciuto si alzò senza neanche finire il pranzo  
"Spero che ci incontreremo ancora Meg"  
"Lo spero, ciao Salvatore" lo salutò tutto il tempo, sperando che presto lei lo avrebbe poi rivisto, sperando...  
"Arrivederci" Il ragazzo aprì la porta e se ne andò, ma prima di farlo, dette un'ultima occhiata alla finestra e vide qualcosa che lo fece stare male  
"La faccia da culo ha una cotta!" Loro stavano ripetendo quelle parole per tante volte contro Meg, eccetto Brian  
Peter, per finire, scoreggiò nella sua faccia di nuovo e tutti si fecero una risata, la ragazza prima gridò rabbiosa delle parole sconce e poi corse in lacrime di sopra  
"Oddio, veramente fanno queste cose a lei, é peggio di quanto pensassi... "  
*inizio filmato*  
Un numero musicale iniziò con Peter e Lois che facevano una festa alla loro figlia, ma lei inciampò a causa di suo fratello e suo padre ciccione lo sparò col bazooka uccidendolo immediatamente, ma era soltanto un filmato...  
*fine filmato*  
Due giorni dopo, Peter e il suo amico con il grande mento, Glen Quagmire, erano a parlare di sesso quando i due intravidero Meg con il ragazzo misterioso conversare insieme nelle vicinanze  
"Chi é quello che sta parlando con tua figlia Peter?" Disse un po' curioso dallo straniero  
Peter gli rispose serio  
"Guarda, non so esattamente chi sia, ma comincia a infastidirmi, come la telenovela che Lois stava guardando tempo fa"  
*flashback*  
Lois e Peter erano a guardare alla TV una telenovela chiamata "Parole di Vita" e lei stava piangendo, ma Peter non se la sentiva di guardare quella noiosa e disgustosa trasmissione  
"Senti Lois, so che ti piace, ma sarà il caso che io dovrei andare, mi da ribrezzo questa roba" ma lei replicò con una voce demoniaca  
"No, stai qui, o io ti ficco una cosa dritta lì giù!" Lui alla fine rimase lì pietrificato e lei cominciò a singhiozzare  
*fine flashback*  
Salvatore nel frattempo stava flirtando con Meg quando suo padre si avvicinò, spaventando i due  
"Ciao, i due piccioncini hanno finito di parlare?" disse sarcastico  
"Oh papo, che ci fai qui?" chiese la figlia  
"Ciao signor Griffin, come stai, sai che tua figlia é un amore?" ma lui scrostò il povero ragazzo e prese il braccio di Meg per portarla via  
"Tu ed io dovremmo parlare di qualcosa signorina"  
"Ehi lasciami!" Peter trascinò lei via dentro la casa lasciando Salvatore molto confuso  
Dopo essere stata portata dentro casa, chiese furiosa  
"Che cosa vuoi da me papo?!" Lei era furiosa e voleva spiegazioni da lui  
Peter disse  
"Non puoi uscire con un tipo del genere, sei ancora di mia proprietà e non ti posso lasciare in pasto a uno di quei, tipi!"  
"Per favore, non iniziamo di nuovo con questa storia!" la sua voce stava cominciando a diventare più forte  
"Posso scegliere da sola con chi voglio che stia con me, e lui non é come gli altri, é diverso, lo sento qui!" lei poggiò il palmo della sua mano sul punto, dove era posto il suo cuore, però suo padre non la prese bene  
"Sì, come Jackie Chan e gli Stati Uniti D'America"  
*inizio filmato*  
Jackie Chan stava colpendo a suon di karate una bandiera Americana solo perché uno scoiattolo stava lì a insultarlo  
"Stai bene, o sei cieco giallo?!" Lui furioso, uccise lo scoiattolo e fece un inchino e disse  
"Whoglia"  
*fine filmato*  
"Non ha senso, eddai papo!" Lei lo implorò facendo gli occhi dolci ma lui rabbrividì e disse disgustato  
"No, scordatelo!" ma Lois lo aveva sentito e irritata prese una corsa e lo calciò dritto nel suo sedere causandogli molto dolore  
"Questo é per non avermi capito due giorni fa" poi lei lo prese per la camicia e continuò a sgridarlo  
"E poi lascia che nostra figlia esca con quel ragazzo, ok?!"  
"Ok... "  
Scese sera, e mentre Brian e Stewie stavano giocando a un gioco chiamato, "Spia la sfigata", Meg e Salvatore erano andati al parco con la macchina di famiglia, ma stava guidando lo straniero, solo per la sua attenzione  
"Salvatore, una piccola curiosità, ma sai guidare?!" disse preoccupata per la loro salute  
L'italiano disse nervoso  
"Beh, a dir la verità, non esattamente... " ma per poco non finirono a sbattere su di un albero e raggiunsero la loro destinazione  
"Wow, va bene, eccoci qua"  
A casa Griffin...  
"Perché t'interessa di Meg ora?" Brian chiese, confuso dal bizzarro nome del gioco del suo amico  
"Vedrai... " Stewie lo rassicurò con uno strano occhiolino  
Lui stava guardando la coppia con un sofisticato apparecchio voleva fargli qualche scherzo giusto per ridere un po'  
Nel parco, Salvatore guardava le stelle, e disse alla ragazza  
"Quante belle stelle ci sono stasera, ma belle come te non esistono"  
"Grazie, quasi nessuno mi aveva detto una cosa così dolce prima" disse lei arrossita, ma con risposta, Salvatore disse, cambiando il tono di voce  
"Lo so, prima sono carini con te, e poi dopo un po' ti scaricano senza ritegno"  
Lei, a sentire questo, improvvisamente si fermò su di una panchina cambiando umore e il ragazzo si sedette vicino a lei preoccupato  
"Confettina, che ti succede?" domandò triste  
"Niente... " ma subito, pensando alla frase che aveva sentito...  
"Come, confettina?!" Chiese a lui confusa dallo strano soprannome  
Salvatore disse  
"Sì, per me tu sei una confettina" ma Meg stava facendo un cattivo sguardo  
"Non posso chiamarti così?"  
"No, ecco, sì ma... " e lei guardò in basso  
Salvatore disse  
"Ti senti bene? Sembri triste come un ippopotamo malato"  
*inizio filmato*  
In questo filmato un ippopotamo era malato e disse  
"Uffa, questa crisi mi sta uccidendo, come un leone che mangia erba gatta" e partì un filmato su di un filmato  
Ora c'era un leone che mangiava un mucchio di erba gatta e disse disgustato  
"Che schifo, questa erba sa come... " ma l'ippopotamo e Salvatore lo bloccarono dal partire un terzo filmato rompendo la barriera della logica  
*fine filmato*  
Intanto, Meg stava riflettendo sul suo passato e su quel ragazzo  
Salvatore é un bel ragazzo, mi tratta come una principessa, e se fosse tutta una brutta bugia... disse nella sua testa, ma lei improvvisamente, cercando risposte nel suo cuore, gli chiese una cosa sorprendendolo  
"Tu mi ami, vero?!"  
Dopo ripreso dallo shock, Salvatore accidentalmente schivò un fulmine causato dalla macchina di Stewie e disse  
"Sì, non importa se gli altri ti considerano una sfigata brutta e grassa, per me, sei bellissima Meg!" Sentendolo, lei rimase imbarazzata, causando un appannamento sui suoi occhiali, cosi se li tolse, si abbassò, e li ripulì con la sua maglietta, evitando inconsciamente un masso causato dal dispositivo del bambino di nome Stewie  
"Oh, lo pensi davvero?" Disse timidamente, ma il bambino nella sua casa era stanco di guardare queste cose con la sua macchina  
"E cazzo, fatevi male!"  
"Si confettina, ti amo"  
Finalmente si sentì felice, capiva oramai che Salvatore, lo strano tipo italiano, poteva essere la sua salvezza, così dolcemente gli disse  
"Anchio... " i due si stavano per baciarsi ma Stewie improvvisamente colpì i due piccioncini con una mazza d'acciaio che li fece perdere conoscenza e Brian si coprì gli occhi  
"Oh mondo cane!" Esclamò sconvolto  
Il bambino celebrò la sua vittoria provando a dire una grande frase a effetto ma qualcuno passò di lì e la rubò  
"Alla faccia vostra perdenti!"  
"M hai rubato la mia battuta, idiota di un essere inferiore di un pixel sottomarca!" per la rabbia Stewie prime un pulsante del suo computer che fece cadere una cosa nella testa del ragazzo causandogli un'emorragia celebrale  
"Ha, ora riposa in pace Angel"  
I giorni passarono, e tra scorregge, paraplegici ballerini, flashback, e conoscersi l'un l'altro, i due diventarono ottimi amici, per ora.  
Due settimane dopo, mentre il capofamiglia Peter invitò sua moglie a cena per scusarsi poiché non la capiva, sua figlia Meg chiamò al cellulare il suo amico Salvatore per un appuntamento romantico  
"Ciao Salvatore, che ne dici di una cenetta insieme stasera?"  
"Certo, ci vediamo lì al ristorante confettina"  
"Allora ci vediamo li, a presto tesoro" e baciò il suo cellulare e chiuse la chiamata, ma si avvicinò suo fratello Chris che aveva sentito tutto  
"Quello li, farà la stessa fine degli altri ragazzi sorella, non ci sperare troppo" disse infastidito  
Meg nel frattempo, prese un abito rosa raffinato nel suo armadio e disse  
"Non essere idiota Chris; questa volta lui é quello giusto!"  
Lei rimise al suo posto l'abito e ne provò a cercare un altro, lei voleva che fosse un bel giorno ma Chris conosceva già come andava a finire, e dirlo la dice lunga  
"Ecco... ti ricordi quella volta che hai conosciuto quel ragazzo menomato dal suo cane"  
*flashback*  
Per strada, la ragazza incontrò un ragazzo con capelli rossi e con un occhio nero, lei lo salutò, ma lui non rispose  
"Come stai, Frederick?" Lei provò ancora e finalmente ricevette una risposta da lui  
"C-ciao Meg; voglio morire!" Ma non era solo, lui era minacciato da dietro con una pistola dal suo cane, un pazzo Rottweiler bullo che voleva che il ragazzo la baciasse oppure lui lo avrebbe ucciso  
Cosi, il cane lo sparò e uccise il ragazzo e spaventata, Meg corse via urlando  
"L'ha voluto lui, patetico" il cane lo calciò poi sulla schiena e lo lasciò lì morente  
*fine flashback*  
"Non essere idiota Chris, é cosi gentile, premuroso e poi non é corso via come gli altri che ho conosciuto sai?" disse lei sentendosi felice di dirlo  
"Io ho un brutto presentimento su di lui... "  
"Ora però te ne devi anna'!" Disse lei con un accento italiano e il fratello se ne andò da lì dubbioso  
"Grazie Salvatore, hihi" lei provò il vestito che aveva scelto, ma Stewie inconsciamente lo bruciò con un esperimento mal riuscito  
Amareggiata, dopo che provò un altro abito, lei era pronta a uscire  
"Se qualcosa succede, chiamami ok?" Raccomandò l'amico cane che nel frattempo sorseggiava la sua bevanda preferita, il Martini  
"Non preoccuparti Brian, mi fido ciecamente di lui, non come il signor Quagmire"  
*flashback*  
Quagmire aveva bendato Meg per sorprenderla, gli aveva detto che voleva farsi perdonare per quando un anno fa usciva con lei, ma proprio quando gli fu tolta la benda, trovò un branco di lupi arrapati e Quagmire vestito come un lupo che disse  
"Allupiamoci di piacere!" e tutti iniziarono a ululare  
"Ma che cavolo?!" Disse lei dubbiosa del suo destino  
*fine flashback*

 **Fine del capitolo Due**


	3. Incidenti d'amore

Al ristorante per l'appuntamento, Salvatore era lì seduto al tavolo più alla moda e indossava uno smoking galante e aveva pettinato i suoi capelli giusto per l'occasione  
"Ti stavo aspettando tesoro... " disse Salvatore con una rosa in mano per lei  
"Oh, ciao Salvatore, come stai oggi?" chiese amichevolmente lei  
"Quando sto con te, va tutto bene confettina"  
La ragazza arrossì a sentirlo, e disse  
"Non essere sciocco tu" lei si sedette alla sua destra e mise la rosa nel vaso e il cameriere arrivò, ma quando vide i due, lui corse via impaurito  
"Dannazione, mi doveva capitare solo lei, é peggio di quanto pensassi" ma una cuoca gridò qualcosa che lo fece sobbalzare  
"Oh mio dio, questa sarà la mia giornata nera!"  
All'appuntamento di Peter e Lois, sua moglie indossava un abito dello stesso colore della sua camicetta, e indossava anche degli orecchini a forma di chiave musicale e aveva stivali rossi mentre Peter indossava anche lui un bello smoking  
"Scusami per la tua telenovela e tutto il resto, ma ti farò vedere che mi dispiace per davvero, ora!" disse tristemente  
"No Peter non... " ma non ebbe tempo che Peter improvvisamente si alzò e cominciò a cantare una canzone che la chiamò  
"Senza di te io sono un Peter Griffin"

''Tu da ora hai sempre saputo una cosina, una cosa stupida piccina. Un bel sentimento che mi hai dato, un amore che non hai rimpiazzato...''

L'uomo continuò a dire frasi senza senso e tutti stavano applaudendo  
Lois, troppo vergognata, corse via in bagno, ma all'altro appuntamento...  
"Cameriere!" Il ragazzo italiano era arrabbiato per il cameriere che non arrivava  
"Calmati... " Ma lei si fermò quando vide chi stava arrivando verso di loro  
Era la peggior persona che poteva venire a quella cena, una che non voleva mai più sentir parlare dopo la chiusura della loro scuola, la ragazza più popolare tra tutte, Connie D'Amico  
"Ehi sfigata, chi é questo tipo, non è mica la tua nuova cotta che finirà in un fiasco come sei te, haha!"  
Improvvisamente Salvatore si alzò e gridò alla ragazza  
"Connie D'Amico, come ti permetti a dirgli questo, tu sei un fiasco, ah, e giusto che tu sappia, questo tipo sarà il suo ragazzo!"  
"RAGAZZO?!" Connie, sentendolo, era indignata e offesa  
"Ehm, non so chi sei straniero, ma non osare mai più parlarmi in questo modo; e poi come cavolo sai il mio nome?!" La situazione si stava scaldando  
"Lo so e basta, e ora t... " ma Meg lo zittì mettendogli il palmo della sua mano sulla bocca, e disse nervosa  
"Scusa, potresti aspettare solo un momento?" Lei lo trascinò fin sotto il tavolo per parlare privatamente con lui  
"Salvatore, non dovresti continuare a parlare così con lei, dovresti sapere che Connie é una molto vendicativa. Sai che ultimamente un ragazzo ha inconsciamente strappato una ciocca di capelli a lei e non immagini che fine ha fatto"  
*flashback*  
Ora vediamo un ragazzo che é stato brutalmente pestato dagli atleti della scuola e venne anche poi sputato in faccia da Connie  
"Così t'impari stupido idiota!"  
*fine flashback*  
I due ritornarono alla loro postazione e la bionda disse sarcasticamente  
"Dopotutto fate una bella coppietta insieme, ha-ha!"  
Salvatore e Meg la guardarono male, ma Connie non aveva finito di scherzare su loro due  
"Per curiosità, tu, tu sai chi é lei?" Domando al maschio italiano che si alzò e disse  
"Sì, lei é la persona più normale che io conosca qui" ascoltandolo, Meg si sentì beata e felice ma anche un po' preoccupata per la salute del suo amico  
La bionda era stanca di quel tipo fastidioso, e prima di uscire dal ristorante disse  
"Spero che avrai fortuna, perche tu ne avrai bisogno, haha!"  
Meg era visibilmente sconvolta dalle parole che lui aveva detto a Connie ma subito dopo, lui si accomodò and e rimase calmo come se nulla fosse successo  
"Allora, dove eravamo?"  
"Guarda, non dovevi farlo, sei stato sciocco" disse furiosa  
"Invece sì, cameriere!" E finalmente il cameriere arrivò, presero gli ordini e cenarono  
Nel frattempo a casa, il fratello Chris stava cercando qualcosa per giocarci, ma fece spaventare suo fratello Stewie nella sua cameretta  
"Dannazione, cosa vuoi stupido grassone?!" Esclamò irritato da lui  
"Stewie, posso giocare con te con quello?" disse lui, puntando alla macchina del bambino  
"No!" ma il ragazzo biondo premò un bottone e la macchina di giorni fa lanciò un fulmine nelle vicinanze, dove Lois e Peter stavano avendo un appuntamento che fece spaventare la donna che era ancora bloccata in bagno vergognata  
"E, e ora che succede?!" disse intimorita  
Peter improvvisamente si avvicinò a lei e...  
"Sorpresa!" Disse all'istante spaventandola  
"Aaahhh!" Lei gli prese un colpo a tal punto di colpirlo così forte da mandarlo al tappeto  
"Scusa Peter... "  
Dopo aver cenato, i due piccioncini andarono al parco per passare un po' di tempo insieme  
Meg stava tenendo la mano di Salvatore quando disse  
"Sei stato coraggioso ad affrontarla, ma forse non ce n'era... "  
Salvatore, gentilmente, mise il suo dito sulle sue labbra e rispose  
"Sei stata umiliata da lei troppe volte perché non potessi far niente, ce n'era bisogno confettina"  
Oh, forse potrebbe essere realmente il mio compagno, é cosi premuroso con me, e potrebbe anche sacrificarsi per me, oww Salvatore interruppe il suo pensiero, facendola ritornare al mondo reale  
"Oh, guarda qui" lui indicò al cielo con la luna alta e poi si sentì un urlo di un lupo Quagmire  
Guardando la luna lei avette una sete di curiosità e si fermò sedendosi sul prato e chiese a Salvatore qualcosa d'inaspettato  
"Che cosa altro sai su di me?"  
Lui si sedette vicino a lei e disse  
"Io so che sei allergica alle noccioline, sei sensibile e ti arrabbi facilmente, hai problemi di peso, sei la cotta di Neil Goldman e lo odi, ami la musica pop, hai un carattere forte e sei intelligente, ma anche un po' ingenua. Oh, e so che hai avuto molte relazioni in passato, una con Brian"  
"Wow, non lo so come conosci l'intera storia su di me, ma vorrei sapere qualcosa di più su di te primo, dove sono i tuoi?" Chiese lei  
"Loro vivono in Italia e non potevano venire con me, dico solo questo, e ho anche una sorella proprio come te ma... "  
"Cosa ma?" ma lui disse svelto  
"No niente, ora pensa a guardare il bellissimo panorama come te... "  
Loro guardarono il cielo dicendosi smancerie e parlandosi l'un l'altro finché non ritornarono a casa di lei, però Peter e Lois erano già ritornati, ma con loro c'erano anche l'amico disabile di Peter e la sua moglie introversa  
"Grazie per il passaggio Bonnie, la nostra auto era bloccata"  
Bonnie disse con la sua solita voce  
"Non c'é problema Lois"  
"Se vuoi, faccio una tazza di tè" disse Lois cordiale  
"No Lois, é tardi, Joe ed io dobbiamo fare qualcosa di, privato stasera"  
Lei si avvicinò a lui con una faccia perversa ma Joe era confuso, e chiese a sua moglie  
"Quale?" ma la sua risposta la fece subito arrabbiare  
"Oh, ogni volta che dici così, sembri un imbecille; sei peggiore di Michael Jordan con la crisi di mezz'età!"  
*inizio filmato*  
Il filmato iniziò con Michael Jordan che giocava con dei bambini in uniforme scolastica  
"Ehi tu, attento a dove vai con quella palla!"  
Jordan disse  
"Scusami, io sono come te, ma molto più dinamico di te" lui lanciò la palla con dinamicità ma rimbalzò su di una testa di un bambino e rompe una finestra  
"E' colpa sua!" Indicò il bambino che aveva colpito con la palla e scappò via veloce.  
*fine filmato*  
Più tardi, Salvatore e Meg arrivarono a destinazione e si era fatto tardi  
"E' stato bello Salvatore, ci ved... " ma fu stoppata dall'italiano che prese dalla tasca una collana con un ciondolo a forma di cuore e glielo mise al collo timidamente e disse  
"Oh dimenticavo, questo é il simbolo per cosa io provo per te confettina, ti amo"  
Improvvisamente diventò entusiasta e capì da quel gesto che lei era una regina per Salvatore, così per istinto lo tirò e lo bacio appassionatamente e nel frattempo lo trascinò in casa sua per dargli una sorpresa speciale, ma quando aprì la porta, c'era sua madre furiosa che aspettava da tanto sua figlia  
"Ehi signorina, perché torni così tardi eh?!" lei, però, vide che c'era Salvatore tra le sue labbra e gridò indignata  
"Ehi voi, che cosa pensate di fare adesso?!"  
Lui gentilmente si staccò dal bacio e gli rispose felice  
"Prova a indovinare, ora vado nelle grazie di vostra figlia!" Finalmente i due andarono di sopra a fare quello che la natura comandava lasciando la donna sconvolta ancor più sconvolta del normale  
"Cosa?!" Gridò fortemente  
Dopo di quello, Lois provò a fermarli correndo ma suo marito Peter la bloccò prendendo il suo braccio  
"Lasciali andare, così quel tipo avrà una spiacevole sorpresa che non dimenticherà tanto facilmente!" ma quando lo disse, non gli veni quasi un rigurgito  
"Dobbiamo fermarli Peter, non possiamo sapere se quell'é uno come Quagmire o no" disse molto squilibrata  
"Rilassati Lois, presto tutto sarà finito... " solo al pensiero, improvvisamente corse in bagno per vomitare pesante  
Intanto Chris Griffin sentì sua sorella che era ritornata dall'appuntamento e provò a cercarla  
"Meg?" La chiamò tre volte, ma non rispose, ma subito dopo sentì strani rumori dalla sua camera  
Chris si avvicinò alla camera e aprii la porta, e lui vide qualcosa che subito lo fece correre in bagno a vomitare nel gabinetto  
"Porca, zozza, oddio; che cosa ho visto... "  
Lì c'era anche suo padre che disse disgustato  
"Lo so, cacchio, nessuno aveva mai avuto successo in questa impresa titanica, é peggio di vedere Scarlett Johansson al naturale!" dopo che lo disse apparse la foto reale di lei  
Passarono venti minuti a rigurgitare finché Chris e suo padre non andarono a letto stanchi e nauseabondi, nel frattempo in casa Stewie e Brian erano in camera del bambino a discutere, ma si sentivano gemiti che cominciavano a irritare  
"Oggi sento che l'ora di quella sgualdrina é vicina" lui era alle prese con i suoi attacchi di conquista del mondo e Brian stava cercando di persuaderlo  
"Te lo già detto molte volte Stewie, non si uccide la mano che ti nutre" ma il cane sentì dei rumori da lì ed esclamò  
"Mondo cane, che succede ora?"  
"Non pensarci amico, o potresti finire come quando sotterrassi quell'osso e non ti ricordavi dove lo avevi nascosto"  
*flashback*  
Brian aveva scavato tante buche tutte intorno al giardino ed era completamente impazzito, Peter e Stewie andarono a controllare ma il cane scavò pure una buca sotto di loro che li fece cadere nella totale oscurità  
"Oh guarda, ho trovato qualcosa!" Peter disse trovando uno strano oggetto bianco lì  
"Bah, disgustoso'" lui lo lanciò in aria disgustato ma colpì il cane bianco e lo fece cadere anche lui nella buca.  
*fine flashback*  
"Ok, buonanotte Stewie!" baciò la fronte del bambino piccolo e lasciò la camera intimorito  
La mattina dopo, tutto era pacifico a casa Griffin  
Peter era ancora a dormire e stava leccando il braccio di Lois pensando che era l'osso del suo sogno, Chris era nel letto tutto coperto e con un cuscino in testa a causa dei rumori della notte scorsa, il piccolo Stewie stava abbracciando il suo orsacchiotto Rupert, e in camera di Meg...  
"Buongiorno mia dolce confettina"  
Era la voce soave di Salvatore che gli stava dando il buongiorno ma quando aprì gli occhi, vide che erano sotto le coperte senza vestiti, e con un'esplosione d'imbarazzo urlò  
"Aaaaaaaah!" Si alzò dal letto e immediatamente si coprì con la coperta imbarazzatissima ma lasciando l'altro completamente nudo  
"Meg, ehm, che succede?" chiese confuso, mentre si coprì con le mani le sue parti sud  
"Che cosa ho fatto, che cosa diavolo ho fatto!" lei ripeteva quelle parole tenendo le sue mani nella sua testa; si sentiva colpevole, e non avrebbe dovuto farlo così presto  
Salvatore nel frattempo cominciò a vestirsi e preoccupato per le azioni strane della sua "confettina", disse  
"Ti senti bene Meg, hai per caso mal di testa?"  
"Tu, tu mi hai fatto perdere la mia verginità!" gridò arrabbiata dal fatto della scorsa notte ma lui, confuso, disse a lei  
"Che cosa dici, so che l'avevi già pe... " provò a spiegare ma fu zittito malamente  
"Chiudi il becco, oh mio dio, ora mi senti peggio di mamma che gioca a poker tutta la notte!"  
*flashback*  
"Yay, ho vinto ancora, scala reale!" lei mostrò le carte a tutti i giocatori e prese le fiche ma subito dopo, sbronza e assonnata, giocò a posto delle fiche Stewie e sfortunatamente perse la mano  
"Ora io avrò una nuova mamma, grazie del regalo, rossa!" disse sarcastico dopo che fu preso, nientepopodimeno da Peter travestito da femmina  
"Hihi, benvenuto in famiglia Doris!"  
*fine flashback*  
Dopo questo, Peter si svegliò e scoprì una cosa che lo fece subito arrabbiare tanto, un messaggio da Angela, suo boss, che diceva che era in vacanza oggi  
"Perché cacchio dovrei stare in casa solo per le vacanze, non ha un fottuto senso, come Nicolas Cage che é Cage!"  
*inizio filmato*  
"Ma va?!" disse la persona nel filmato  
*fine filmato*  
Improvvisamente arrivò Meg, che dopo essersi vestita, si sentì spossata e nervosa dal fatto che era successo prima, così, accese la TV per dimenticare e vide uno show nominato  
"Una notte per dueperdue"  
"Jimmy, la scorsa notte é stata fantastica" disse una donna con i capelli castani al suo ragazzo nel letto con lei  
"Sai, ora ti ho messo incinta solo per avere il bambino!"  
"Cosa?!" Lei lo rispose picchiandolo in mal modo e magicamente il suo ginecologo apparse per dirgli  
"Ho fatto le analisi, e lei aspetta un bambino... "  
"Cosa, e allora che cosa sto facendo!?"  
Alla fine vide il tipo nudo che era morto, ma il dottore non aveva finito  
"Fammi finire, e lui non é il padre... "  
"Cosa?" gridò più scioccata che mai ma...  
"Fammi finire stronza, volevo dire, aspetta." si girò e continuò  
"Dico che non solo aspetti due gemelli da due diversi padri, ma uno é il mio!"  
La donna urlò, e urlò anche il corpo di suo marito, così Meg spense la TV annoiata  
"Bah... "  
Nel frattempo di soppiatto Salvatore, anche lui vestito, stava scappando dalla casa sperando che la madre di Meg, Lois, non lo avvistasse e chiedergli poi tante domande ma quando aprì la porta, la trovò con delle buste della spesa nelle mani  
"Ciao nuovo ragazzo di Meg, dove corri così di corsa?" era accaduto quello che non voleva...  
"Ecco... " lui stava cercando una buona scusa per andar via da lei  
"Devo tornare a casa, ci vediamo dopo signora Griffin" disse l'italiano svelto correndo via lasciando la madre dubbiosa  
In cucina, Brian e Stewie erano a far colazione con i biscotti quando Meg si sedette lì e appoggiò la sua testa sul tavolo  
"Meg, che succede?" lui gli chiese, ma lei non gli rispose  
Stewie improvvisamente disse  
"Penso che quel tipo l'abbia scaricata nel letto, classica scena, prima lui la persuasa e dopo si sarà cavato gli occhi e sarà scappato via coperto di petrolio"  
Il cane non poteva credere a ciò che stava ascoltando, ma era troppo curioso di vedere come finiva tutto ciò  
"Yeah, ora spero che lui si dia dando fuoco e si stia sparando in questo momento, spassoso"  
Brian aveva sentito abbastanza...  
"Non essere sciocco Stewie, é un altro problema non vedi?" chiese irritato  
"Beh... " Stewie guardò sua sorella piangere sia di felicità sia di dolore e disse come risposta  
"Forse ha la GCO, gastrite cordombelicale!" Brian non lo rispose più e dopo aver mangiato l'ultimo biscotto, lasciò la cucina, oltraggiato dall'idiozia del bambino  
"Che cosa diavolo ho detto?"

 **Fine del capitolo Tre**


	4. Le gioie e i dolori della vita

Il pomeriggio che seguì si mostrò non molto movimentato, perché Peter e i suoi amici stavano celebrando il compleanno del loro amico Joe a casa di Peter a causa di un evento inaspettato

Si stavano scolando birre e divertendosi facendo tanto rumore che la casalinga si era stufata di tutto quel trambusto che stavano facendo e intervenne

"Ragazzi, perché non andate all'Ostrica Ubriaca a fare questo f*****o casino!" Era quello il nome del locale in cui i quattro andavano sempre a spassarsela

"Ciao Lois, mi dispiace, ma il locale é in ristrutturazione a causa di un certo personaggio... " disse l'uomo nero con la risata divertente mentre guardava il personaggio in questione, che era Peter

*flashback*

Peter accidentalmente era appallottolato su se stesso e stava colpendo ogni cosa mentre i suoi amici lo incitavano, ma prima che lui rotolava, diceva

"PallaPeter!"

Accidentalmente l'uomo colpì per errore il proprietario del locale, un forte uomo nero con i capelli afro

"Scusami Jerome... " Peter si giustificò, ma improvvisamente lui vomitò su di lui, e furioso, il nero lo lanciò via da lì come una palla da bowling contro un gruppo di ragazzi che avevano esattamente la posizione dei birilli

Jerome, dopo lo strike, disse saltando ancora sporco di vomito

"Yabadabadoo!".

*fine flashback*

"Beh, allora non fate casino, ok?" li raccomandò, ma quando li lasciò per solo cinque minuti e poi ritornò, trovò il pandemonio in casa, tra cui un divano sporco di birra, quadri a pezzi, e Chris mezzo nudo mezzo terrorizzato a terra

"Cosa diavolo é successo qui?!" disse sconvolta

"Ciao mamma, non é quel che sembra... " disse suo figlio in quello stato pietoso.

Passato un giorno a riflettere sul passato, presente, a causa degli scherzi della sua famiglia, e del futuro, la mattina seguente, la donna di nome Meg lasciò la casa per un po', ma incontrò in giro qualcuno di spiacevole, e certamente non era il suo "amico" Salvatore

"Ciao Meg, da quanto tempo?!" Il ragazzo che parlava era un classico nerd con l'apparecchio ai denti, una voce stridula e sputante e Meg lo odiava tanto, lui era, Neil Goldman

"Oh, non pure tu Neil" ora lei sapeva che quel giorno aveva preso una via sbagliata e poteva solo andare a finire allo stesso modo, oppure no

"Dimmi, per caso ti è successo qualcosa prima, sai, ho sentito da un uccellino che il tuo presunto ragazzo ti ha scaricato, non dirmi per fare spazio a me, e così?" ma la sua reazione non si mostrò buona; lo prese per la trachea e disse fortemente

"Senti, non sono di buon umore per queste cosucce, perciò ascoltami, ora cammini lontano da me e non torni mai più indietro, hai capito?!" nel frattempo lei puntò al burrone lì di fronte a loro e poi lei lo lasciò andare

Neil toccò la sua gola dolorante e disse a scatti

"Okay cal-calmati Meg, solo per dire, se i videogiochi mi hanno insegnato, se perdi una vita, puoi sempre usarne un'altra... " ma prima che lei potesse rispondergli, un ragazzo che lei conosceva disse gridando

"Ehi nerd, stai lontano da lei!" per lei era la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso, così quando Salvatore arrivò lì, li colpì in testa a entrambi

"Ahia confettina, perché lo hai fatto?" lui mise le sue mani sopra alla testa per il dolore

"Tu la chiami confettina?!" disse il nerd scioccato, lui non gli aveva dato mai a lei questi soprannomi

Meg rispose a lui seccata

"Questi sono fatti privati, comunque, ora puoi lasciarci soli Neil?"

"Va bene, a presto Meg" il nerd li lasciò soli, per dire, perché da li stavano venendo gente per vedere la curiosa scena

"Sta per accadere veramente, quella vuole romperlo in mille pezzi?"

"Chi é quel tipo, non l'avevo mai visto prima ma se vuoi la mia opinione, lui non ha scampo da lei" due uomini stavano discutendo fra loro; la fama di Meg non era così buona dopotutto in città, avevano saputo dai suoi ex che era una poco di buono, perciò avevano paura che quel povero tipo facesse la fine degli altri

"Allora, come va la tua vita, uno schifo, vero?" chiese Salvatore per cominciare la conversazione ma sapeva che qualcosa non andava con lei

"Già, da quando tu mi hai incantato e ho fatto sesso con, TE" disse a lui, calcando la frase "TE"

Tutta la gente rimase sconvolta e alcuni di loro svenivano con il vomito in bocca ma Salvatore cominciò a sentirsi triste, e rispose

"Cosa, ti prego, non dire questo, io non ti ho delusa affatto, io, ti amo veramente, credimi!"

"Oh certo, come tutti i miei ragazzi che dicevano questo all'inizio"

Salvatore non credeva quello che lei gli stesse dicendo a lui e si stava sentendo colpevole

"E... " lei continuò, aumentando la voce

"Quando io poi m'illudo pensando che sia vero amore e dopo alla fine, mi scaricano come un sacco dei rifiuti parlante alla discarica!"

*inizio filmato*

"Cosa diavolo avete da guardare, sto solo facendo un viaggio!" parlò lui dopo essere stato scaricato in una discarica media e cantando una filastrocca

*fine filmato*

Nel frattempo che la situazione stava andando a degenerare, il nostro beniamino Peter Griffin era al lavoro e la sua boss donna Angela era furiosa per ciò che aveva fatto, scrivere "Peter é un grande" su tutte le etichette delle birre

"Signor Griffin, che cosa ha fatto?" Disse lei furiosa

"Niente Angela, é soltanto che ho vinto alla lotteria, vede"

Peter gli mostrò il ticket; aveva appena vinto ben mille dollari

"Congratulazioni, però ora con tutto il disordine che ha fatto ti costerà mille dollari"

Angela gli prese il ticket dalle mani di Peter, e continuò

"E ti ridurrò la paghetta, arrivederci!" e lei andò via dall'ufficio lasciando l'uomo visibilmente triste

"Oh cacchio, così non potrò permettermi un kart come ho sempre voluto... "

*inizio filmato*

Peter iniziò a immaginare nel filmato una corsa di Kart come il famoso gioco Mario Kart, e lì c'era tutta la sua famiglia, persino il ragazzo di sua figlia e il pollo gigante nella sua immaginazione

Dopo un attimo lui andò su un cubo oggetto e ottenne una buccia di banana, che immediatamente la lanciò a terra facendo scivolare Meg e Salvatore e andare a finire a sbattere su un albero

Lui poi prese un fungo dorato e se lo mangiò, ma si sentì male e cominciò a scoreggiare così tante volte che non solo andò veloce, ma fece perdere conoscenza a tutti e si scontrò contro il pollo facendolo andare a sbattere e vinse la corsa

*fine filmato*

"Sono il migliore, roadhouse!" disse lui dopo aver finito la sua immaginazione

Nel centro della città nel frattempo, Meg voleva spiegazioni, voleva sapere se quello era soltanto un ciarlatano come tutti gli altri e lei sarebbe stata scaricata oppure si poteva fidare ciecamente di lui

"Ti dico che non sono come i tuoi pazzi ex, sono diverso da Michael, Luke o Anthony. E scusa per quella notte d'amore, ma provavo davvero quello... "

"Chiudi la bocca bugiardo!" gridò lei ormai disperata

"Ma... io ti amo veramente, con tutto me stesso, e ora credo che possa provartelo solo con una canzone" uno ascoltò le sue parole ed era scioccato

"Oh no, ora si mette pure a cantare... " e così Salvatore cantò una canzone che l'aveva chiamata

"La cosa che sempre abbiam voluto"

Quattro uomini cominciarono a cantare dicendo il titolo della canzone per quattro volte

Dopo che avevano finito Salvatore cominciò a cantare

"Ci sono state gioie nelle nostre vite, con cattiveria purtroppo le han colpite" lui si girò sulle persone e continuò

"Il rancore ormai non bastava più e così i dolori hanno colpito giù, dritti nel cuore, non lassù" Meg non capiva perché lui stava cantando questo, ed era sempre arrabbiata con lui ma Salvatore continuò

"La sofferenza riaffiorava da giù e non c'era modo di farla finire, ma presto qualcuno doveva pur reagire, se ben questo valeva tradire, il suo oscuro passato"

Il ragazzo italiano cominciò a singhiozzare e cantare con gli altri abitanti di Quahog

"La cosa che sempre abbiam voluto, era qualcuno che veniva in nostro aiuto, la cosa che sempre abbiam voluto, l'abbiamo trovata solo con un saluto"

"Il nostro incontro é successo solo per un incidente, il fato a volte é proprio demente"

"Sebbene non potesse essere del tutto scontato, potevi anche non avermi amato, ma nel profondo ci avrei giurato, oppure non sarei poi così malato, di te!"

Salvatore si fermò per un po' di cantare per dire una cosa alla sua "confettina"

"So che abbiamo fatto il passo più lungo della gamba, ma credimi, tu ed io siamo nati per stare insieme"

Il ragazzo continuò il suo canto, ma questa volta con più passione

"La sofferenza riaffiorava da giù e non c'era modo di farla finire, ma presto qualcuno doveva pur reagire, se ben questo valeva tradire, il suo oscuro passato"

"La cosa che sempre abbiam voluto, era qualcuno che veniva in nostro aiuto, la cosa che sempre abbiam voluto, l'abbiamo trovata solo con un saluto"

Lei cominciò a essere felice ma Salvatore non aveva ancora finito, aveva ancora qualcosa in serbo da mostrare a lei

"Se non ci credi, sono molto dispiaciuto, ma vorrei darti un buon aiuto, per amare te stessa"

"E' una promessa" lui si mise a lacrimare e gli uomini ricominciarono a cantare con lui

"La cosa che sempre abbiam voluto"

"La sofferenza riaffiorava da giù e non c'era modo di farla finire, ma presto qualcuno doveva pur reagire, se ben questo valeva tradire, il suo oscuro passato"

"La cosa che sempre abbiam voluto, era qualcuno che veniva in nostro aiuto, la cosa che sempre abbiam voluto, l'abbiamo trovata solo con un saluto"

Lui si fermò vicino a lei e disse dolcemente

"Ti amo, e voglio che tu sia felice per sempre, Omait"

Dopo aver finito di cantare, lui baciò Meg e lei ricambiò appassionatamente

Lei in quel momento ricredette a tutto quello che aveva in mente, ma le sorprese non erano ancora finite, perché dopo che interruppero il bacio, Salvatore s'inginocchiò e prese all'improvviso dalla tasca del pantalone un pacchetto e lo aprì, lasciando lei di sasso

"Megatron Griffin, vuoi stare per sempre con me e sposarmi?" dentro c'era un anello, era una proposta di matrimonio in piena regola

"Non scherza, vero?!" disse un uomo sconvolto dall'accaduto che nel frattempo che scriveva su Facebook un post

Peter Griffin, in quel momento era al lavoro nella birreria e stava usando il suo telefono per andare in Internet

Dopo un po' guardò qualcosa che lo sconvolse

Il post diceva:

*Strabiliante, il fenomeno di Quahog Meg Griffin ha ricevuto una proposta di matrimonio da un bizzarro sconosciuto!*

"Ma che cazzo?!" In un attimo postò un commento pensando che quello era uno scherzo

(Divertente, L.O.L.)

C'era un silenzio emozionante lì, disturbato solo dai bisbigli delle persone accanto ancora storditi dall'accaduto, e nella folla c'era pure Connie che andò via disgustata da tutto questo

Ci volle un po', e lei prese la decisione più facile e logica di tutte

"Sì, si amore, SI!"

Meg improvvisamente lo baciò appassionatamente che fece tutti urlare di felicità, o era forse di terrore, non era importante ora, perché nel frattempo qualcosa di anormale stava accadendo dietro Meg, qualcosa di brutto...

 **Fine del capitolo Quattro**


	5. Grandi nascondigli, grandi guai

Più tardi, quando nel frattempo che Brian, Chris e Stewie stavano guardando qualcosa alla TV, Meg entrò e annunciò qualcosa che li fece sbalordire tutti, pure i suoi genitori che andavano lì per caso

"Mamma, papo, fratelli, Brian, ho qualcosa da dirvi, Salvatore mi ha chiesto la mano!" lei mostrò fiera l'anello a tutti, ora aveva raggiunto il suo sogno che voleva che fosse realtà, ma tutti erano troppo sconvolti per questo

"COSA?!" tutti gridarono, pure il vecchio pedofilo Herbert alla finestra con il suo cane

"Scusate hehe"

Lois era la prima a parlare in stato di shock

"T-ti sposi, sei uscita pazza come la cantante Ke$ha?!"

*inizio filmato*

C'era Ke$ha che stava portando due uomini in uno strip club, ma fu poi fermata da un buttafuori

"Dove sta andando signora?" disse, però lei prese dal petto di un uomo un bazooka e lo sparò mortalmente e se ne andò come se nulla fosse successo, lasciando terrorizzate tutte le persone di lì

*fine filmato*

Intanto suo fratello Chris era scioccato e non poteva crederci

"No aspetta Meg, tu ti sposi?!" Chiese molto sconcertato

"Sì, non è grandioso?!"

La voce della verità della famiglia disse a lei

"Meg, diciamocelo, sai che é troppo presto, non é passato tanto da quando vi siete conosciuti"

Il bambino di famiglia disse col suo tono

"Grandioso, ora avremo un altro fastidio in famiglia, non sono abbastanza due sguattere e un cazzo di cane!"

"Lo so, però é tempo che io vada per la mia strada, lui é la mia anima gemella, lo sento nel mio cuore, come quando tu Chris trovasti quei soldi nel tuo sedere"

*flashback*

Chris si stava muovendo in uno strano modo e si scontrò con suo padre Peter

"Scusa papone, mi prudono i gemelli, forse... " e lui mise le mani all'interno dei pantaloni e trovò dollari

"Oh mio dio cinquecento dollari, ora posso diventare ricco... "

Sentendolo Peter era entusiasta e prese da suo figlio i soldi e corse via da lui

"Grande, ora mettiamoli al sicuro" e mise i soldi sul suo di sedere

*fine flashback*

Quello più turbato però era suo padre Peter che decise di agire

"No, non puoi farlo, se tu te ne vai da qui, ecco, Chris occuperà il tuo posto nello show!"

*inizio filmato*

In cucina di notte, lui, travestito da Meg, era a cercare qualcosa da mangiare quando la madre veni e disse

"Che cosa fai a quest'ora?"

"Io volevo soltanto... " ma una voce da lontano lo fermò

"Chiudi il becco Meg, vai a dormire!"

"...Ecco... " lui provò a controbattere ma nulla

"Hai sentito tuo padre, va in camera tua o potresti subire la sua ira!"

"Ok mamma... " lui entrò in camera di Meg ma Peter era proprio dietro la porta e quando lui/lei si mise il pigiama, anche se era stretto...

*prrrr*

Chris urlò di dolore e vomitò, il padre gli aveva scoreggiato in faccia, come sempre

"He he he" lui corse via ridendo rumorosamente

*fine filmato*

"Ehi, non pensarci papone!" disse aggressivo al pensiero di diventare la nuova Meg

Nel frattempo, lei era piena di felicità e stava girando su se stessa

"Sono così felice, mi sposerò, yahoo!" stava continuando a ripetere queste parole ma Peter la interruppe a mal modo

"Chiudi il becco Meg, tu non ti sposerai, te lo proibisco!"

Sentendolo, lei finì di festeggiare di colpo e disse direttamente

"Ehi, tu ora devi chiudere il becco!" tutta la famiglia rimase sbigottita, lei gli aveva risposto

Lui sia ferito che furioso, disse a sua figlia

"Cosa cacchio... come ti permetti, ti proibisco di sposare un tipo senza nome... "

Sua moglie Lois glielo disse appena in tempo

"Il suo nome é Salvatore, è un Italian...!"

"Non me ne frega un cacchio, comunque non lo farai, perché sembra più uno stupido scherzo che la verità!" sua figlia però non era d'accordo, questa volta voleva veramente avere qualcosa di bello dalla sua vita senza che suo padre la rovinasse, perciò controbatté dicendo

"Sai cosa, adesso mi sono stufata di ascoltare le tue stronzate, sono ormai un'adulta ed é ora che mi faccia la mia vita con qualcuno che mi apprezza per quello che sono, così che poi non potrò mai più rivederti, perché tu sei un fottuto egoista Peter, mi fai schifo. Addio!"

Lei aprì la porta e lasciò la casa correndo più veloce che poté, lasciando la sua famiglia sconvolta e disperata

"E' stata molto brava, non la pensi così Brian?" disse felice il piccolo Stewie.

Alla casa dei Griffin, Lois e Chris stavano cercando di consolare Peter chi si sentiva come abbandonato, dopotutto lui amava sua figlia, anche se la trattava abbastanza male. Brian intanto corse per prenderla e non fargli commettere la scelta sbagliata ma era troppo tardi; lei era già andata lontano

"Oh no, e ora?"

"NON MI PUOI LASCIARMI COSI', MEGATRON GRIFFIN!" Peter urlò di disperazione a casa, stava piangendo

"Su, lo sai che tua figlia é una donna, ormai ora devi accertarlo... "

Lois disse in tentativo di calmarlo ma lui spostò via suo figlio e sua moglie e corse via come un razzo

"Nessuno rovinerà I Griffin!" Gridò furioso

"Aspetta papone!" nel frattempo il bambino Stewie seguì Brian nella sua ricerca, e disse a lui

"Dimenticala Brian, ora ce ne siamo liberati, era solo un peso per noi" ora rassegnato, il cane gli rispose

"Ok Stewie, torniamo a casa adesso... "

Tornati a casa, però, trovarono Chris e Lois, ansiosi e sconcertati, e non c'era traccia di Peter

"Oh Brian, hai preso Peter?" disse Lois

"Cosa?" disse Brian scioccato

"Peter é scappato di corsa per prendere Meg e aveva detto che nessuno rovinerà I Griffin"

"Mondo cane!"

"Dobbiamo fermarlo, o lui potrebbe fare un guaio come quando abbiamo comprato un'arma in questa zona"

*flashback*

Peter, con sua moglie, era andato a comprare un'arma per difendere loro stessi e chiese al venditore

"Salve, vorrei una pistola per scacciare gli intrusi albini e fastidiosi"

"Abbiamo quella che fa per te signore" lui aveva preso da una finestra un fucile a canne mozze e lo mise vicino a loro

Peter disse brandendo l'arma

"Cacchio, é un bellissimo fucile, lo prendiamo"

"Sono trecento dollari signore" Lois, però bisbigliò a lui che loro non avevano abbastanza soldi e, così, Peter minacciò il venditore con il fucile sbalordendo sua moglie

"Ora io prenderò quest'arma così nessuno si farà male!" ma sbadatamente lui sparò facendo colpire altre pistole e come una reazione a catena, l'intero posto diventò pieno di pallottole

"Ops"

Lois e Peter scapparono e il venditore diventò furioso ma venne però colpito da tutti i proiettili

*fine flashback*

Improvvisamente qualcuno bussò alla porta e Lois aprì, era il ragazzo di Meg visibilmente preoccupato

"Signora Griffin, dov'é vostra figlia, ho bisogno di parlare con lei adesso!"

"Ehm, puoi chiamarmi anche Lois se vuoi, comunque, Meg non é qui, é corsa via dopo una disputa con Peter... "

"Cosa, oh no... " lui diventò triste e pensò

Cosa gli avrà fatto quel brutto tipaccio!

"Comunque, perché la stai cercando, tipo?" disse il fratello biondo di Meg

"La mia collana, l'ho lasciata in camera sua, non mi separo mai da essa" Lois lo aiutò a prenderlo e quando ritornò con la collana, Salvatore se la rimise e disse svelto

"Devo trovarla; non posso pensare che lei stia soffrendo, ci si rivede!" Salvatore lasciò la casa con la determinazione di trovarla e consolarla non pensando a cosa gli aveva fatto lui

"Ciao... " Lois lo salutò triste

Intanto Peter Griffin stava provando a cercare sua figlia Meg, per prima, andò dentro una casa di un uomo che stava pomiciando con la sua ragazza in intimo e i due urlarono, poi, lui entrò in un tombino e uscì con un alligatore appeso in testa e se lo tolse facilmente, infine andò nel cortile del suo amico col grande mento e la vide, o almeno gli sembrava

"Meg?" diede una sbirciata, ma quando pensò di averla in pugno, qualcosa lo colpì così forte che lo fece andare K.O.

"Auch, chiudi il becco, Meg... " finalmente lui perse conoscenza e fu poi preso e trascinato via da qualcuno che sembrava stranamente familiare

Passata un'ora a cercarla correndo, Salvatore riuscì a trovarla vicino al parco visibilmente depressa e chiese ormai senza fiato

"Oh confettina, finalmente, ti h-ho trovata, stai bene?!"

"Sì... " però lui sapeva che dopotutto lei stava mentendo

"Non é vero, cosa é successo con tuo padre?!" ma lei disse esasperata

"Niente lascia stare... " Salvatore poi abbassò lo sguardo

Meg disse

"Ora sto pensando qualcosa... "

"Quale cosa Meg?" chiese lui

"Forse io dovrei rimanere sola a vita solo per far felice papo?"

"No, non penso, io so che tu sei il parafulmine della famiglia, però é giunto il momento che ti faccia una nuova vita felice, lui non é mica un idiota... o forse, si?"

Rifletté sulle sue parole, e...

*flashback*

Mostrarono delle scene di Peter che faceva cose, da Peter, e in aggiunta anche la scena del bazooka che lo aveva colpito

*fine flashback*

Salvatore disse per continuare a confortarla

"Qualunque cosa sia successa in casa non dargli retta, se veramente ti vuole bene, ti lascerà sposarti e vederti felice con me"

Lei si calmò e oramai rilassata dalle sue parole, gli disse

"Forse hai ragione amore, adesso, però vorrei mostrarti qualcosa di speciale... " Meg lo prese e lo condusse fino a una parte inabitata del parco e si sederono su una panchina lì vicino, voleva provare un esperimento con lui

"Salvatore, ora guarda, qui" disse lei alzandosi la maglietta e mostrandogli le sue tette

Il ragazzo all'inizio rimase impassibile, poi gli sembrò che stava avendo dei tic ma lui disse felice e in salute

"Grande!" dopo che lei rimise la maglietta a posto, gridò entusiasta

"Wow, avevo ragione, tu sei veramente quello giusto!" lei lo abbracciò e finalmente si sentì felice più che mai, ora non aveva dubbi, Salvatore era e sarà la sua anima gemella, e non se ne fregava del resto, voleva stare con lui per sempre, a interrompere però c'era un uomo pazzo di lì che voleva vedere qualcosa

"Scusami, me le vuoi mostrare?"

Sentendoli, e per l'esperienza, Salvatore disse a lui preoccupato

"Non te lo consiglio... " ma Meg non lo ascoltò e gli mostrò comunque le tette, però in reazione l'uomo esplose come una bomba e Salvatore, esterrefatto e inorridito dall'evento, disse

"Ok... ".

Nel frattempo Lois stava aspettando notizie di sua figlia e di suo marito ed era ansiosa, mancavano da un'ora e non rispondevano al telefono. Lei aveva paura che qualcosa di brutto fosse successo a loro

"Dobbiamo chiamare la polizia, non c'é altro modo" disse Lois sul punto di disperarsi e in tentativo di calmarla il cane disse

"Lois, Meg ha ora diciannove anni e sa badarsi da sola, in più con lei c'é Salvatore, e Peter sicuramente starà bene, non preoccuparti" Stewie però disse

"Io non la pensò così caro Brian che non sei altro!"

"Lo spero, ero veramente sconvolta quando tempo fa fu rapita a Parigi, e Peter in questi tempi é molto sbadato... "

Era troppo preoccupata per calmarsi così Brian scelse la risposta più facile

"Ti dico cosa farò, se dopo un po' non sentirai ancora le loro notizie, ti prometto che personalmente chiamerò la polizia, così li troveranno, ok?"

Lois emozionata e felice disse

"Grazie Brian, ora vado a prepararti il tuo pranzo preferito" e andò felice nella cucina

"Bene, ci stai provando ancora con lei o fai sul serio?" disse il suo migliore amico

"N-No, faccio sul serio, perché pensi che ogni cosa che faccio sia sbagliata?"

"Intuizione da bambino, comunque questa situazione é così noiosa come un nerd che si lamenta di se stesso"

*inizio filmato*

Neil Goldman si lamentava di essere Neil Goldman e voleva essere come il suo lontano cugino Gill, un nerd palestrato, ma quando s'immaginò se stesso come lui, fu colpito dal cugino uscito dal nulla

"Ha!" Esclamò a lui

*fine filmato*

 **Fine del capitolo Cinque**


	6. Una preoccupazione dopo l'altra

In un posto buio e roccioso intanto, il nostro Peter si svegliò e...

"Ahio, dove sono?" ma quando guardò dove era andato...

"Cacchio, non ricordo che amavo le grotte, sembra che volete farmi uno scherzo amici, troppo divertente" Peter non sentì la voce dei suoi amici burloni, in verità la colpa era di una sola persona, una che era molto familiare

"Oh, ti sei svegliato pagliaccio!" Peter stranamente la riconobbe, non come le altre volte, era la voce di sua figlia

"Aspetta, ma che cacchio succede?!" l'uomo era confuso e disse a se stesso, perché Meg gli aveva risposto così malamente e perché lei era lì

Nel frattempo nella città di Quahog, era tardi, e il tipo italiano Salvatore ospitò la sua futura sposa nella sua casa poiché non poteva ritornare da suo padre e dalla sua famiglia, anche se già sentiva la loro mancanza

Lui possedeva una casa in periferia non molto distante dal municipio, però era bella e in affitto

"Prima le signore" disse galante Salvatore, ma quando lui vide la sua casa che era un porcile, la fermò di colpo

"Ehm, aspetta un attimo confettina" ed entrò nella sua casa

Lei rimase confusa, e aspettò pazientemente il suo ragazzo finché non riaprì la porta più imbarazzato che mai

"Scusami tanto, ma avevo visto una cosa... " e così lui uscì per farla entrare per prima

Lei vide quel bellissimo soggiorno che aveva le pareti color rosso, il pavimento era un parquet color legno e splendeva, c'era anche un grande tavolo ben ordinato, aveva una TV al plasma con una Playstation 3 vicino che aveva attaccato a essa due joystick. Aveva visto anche che la casa aveva anche un piano superiore a giudicare dalle scale corte che portavano di sopra

"Non é il massimo, però mi piace... "

"Lo sapevo, scusa se non ti ho lasciata entrare prima, c'era un disastro qui, sai, sono un tipo, eccentrico" e la fece accomodare

Il tavolo era coperto da un velo bianco e aveva un vaso con una rosa che sembrava come quella volta al ristorante. Lei era imbarazzata a guardare quella rosa, così la prese e la annusò

Salvatore disse amichevolmente

"Come ho sentito in un film d'animazione, mi casa es tu casa"

"Allora, come vivi qui, hai un lavoro o cosa?" chiese curiosa e affascinata da lui

"Beh, faccio lavoretti qui in città e lavoro ad aspirante programmatore, anche se non ho un diploma, non pensiamoci però, ti va di mangiare qualcosa?"

"Beh, sì, quello che c'é, se non ti disturbo" chiese con una voce dolce

"No, tu non mi disturbi mai confettina, sai cosa disturba realmente, la mia noncuranza della casa, mi sento come Peter nel giorno del Ringraziamento veloce"

*flashback*

Peter stava facendo cose al doppio della velocità e tutti lo stavano guardando sconcertati e Stewie cercò di farlo inciampare ma fu travolto, preso da Peter, e usato come tacchino.

Brian disse una battuta

"Un buono Stewiecchino appena pronto per voi, spero solo che non si sgonfi!"

"Bella questa, fratello" disse Chris battendo il cinque al cane

*fine flashback*

Intanto nel posto sconosciuto, l'uomo di nome Peter stava alle prese con una persona a lui conosciuta che stava parlando a lui malamente

"Vuoi davvero sapere tutto, brutta palla di lardo?" in reazione si alzò e disse

"Ehi, non parlare in questo modo al tuo creatore signorina, e poi voi quattro dove mi avete mandato?"

"Sei in una caverna, ma tanto non l'hai capito, perché sei un patetico idiota!" lei rispose furiosa con suo padre, se si può dire così

"Basta, questo è troppo, voglio vedervi, adesso!"

"Hahaha, vuoi vedermi eh?" lui poi sentì una piccola risatina da parte sua

"Ok Peter... " improvvisamente nell'ombra la vide, era veramente Meg, così identica di aspetto e voce e l'uomo ora era più confuso di prima

"Figlia, perché tu e gli altri mi avete fatto questo, rapirmi e portarmi in una lurida grotta non é comunque un bello scherzo!"

Meg, se era veramente lei, gli rispose

"Ci sono solo io e nessun altro, però se vuoi sapere tutto, ok" lei cominciò ad avvicinarsi a lui in una maniera minacciosa

"Ora tu la pagherai per tutto quello che mi hai fatto, resterai qui finché tu non passerai a miglior vita, questa sarà la tua tomba!" e dopo aver finito di parlare, lei si girò di spalle per andarsene ma lui la bloccò

"Non ho capito un cacchio riguardo alla tua storia, però ora fammi uscire subito da qui, puzza come un uomo giallo e sovrappeso"

"Oh, no no, rifiuto di un padre, qui patirai le pene che mi hai fatto passare tutti questi diciannove anni, ah, e per la cronaca, mi sposerò e ti manderò a fan... "

Ora era troppo per lui, e con uno scatto d'ira lui corse per colpire sua figlia, ma fu steso facilmente con un pugno in testa mandandolo al tappeto

"Grrr, ora questo lo dirò a tua madre... " lui non finì perché perse di nuovo conoscenza

"Patirai lo stesso destino che tu mi hai inflitto, Peter Griffin!" Meg andò via dalla sua vista, però c'era qualcosa che puzzava, e non era né Peter, né l'uomo giallo nelle vicinanze

Dopo aver cenato, i due erano a prepararsi per riposare

"Domani prepareremo per il nostro matrimonio, ci serve aiutò però" disse lui mettendosi un pigiama blu notte

"Oh, forse le mie amiche potrebbero essere d'aiuto" disse lei

"Forse poi potrebbero essere anche le tue damigelle, geniale... " però fu interrotto da Meg che era irritata

"Non pensarci, ci penserò io domani, ora esci per un momento Salvatore" lui lasciò la stanza da letto, che era con pareti gialle e aveva già un letto matrimoniale con delle coperte colorate sia di rosso sia di rosa come una bandiera

Lui nel frattempo stava spiando dalla serratura e la vide che trovò il suo pigiama giallo vaniglia e se lo mise, dopo poi chiese

"Com'é che il mio pigiama si trova in casa tua?"

Salvatore, con parlata nervosa, disse

"Beh, non ne ho idea, comunque posso entrare ora?" lui mentì, perché aveva comprato il suo stesso pigiama per l'occasione

"Certo amore"

Si guardarono per un po', fin quando però non resistettero a baciarsi l'un l'altro

"E ora di animare la notte, mia confettina" i due andarono sotto le coperte, a fare quello che la natura comandava, ma dall'armadio venne fuori qualcuno che nessuno si aspettava, la famosa star, la scimmia malvagia

Lui cominciò a puntare il dito con il suo sguardo minaccioso e comprensivo fin quando capì che qualcosa di bizzarro stava succedendo sotto le coperte e lui dall'armadio prese magicamente un pacco di popcorn e si sedette lì a guardare l'intera scena

Alla casa dei Griffin di notte, Lois era troppo preoccupata per Peter e Meg così riprovò a chiamarli, ma niente. Lei infine accettò la verità e si coricò nel letto, Brian, vedendola in quello stato, decise di uscire di nascosto però fu scoperto da Chris che disse

"Brian, che cosa stai facendo e perché sei sveglio a quest'ora?!"

"Vorrei chiederti la stessa cosa, va a letto prima" Chris, però, era troppo preoccupato per suo padre e sua sorella

"Sei vuoi andare a cercarli, vengo con te!"

"No, se Lois non ti vedesse, potrebbe sentirsi molto peggio, sarebbe meglio che li vado a cercarli da solo!"

Chris gridò

"Scordatelo, se non mi porterai con te nella ricerca, potrei anche dire cosa fai a quest'ora ogni Martedì di cosi sospettoso... "

*flashback*

Chris si svegliò dal suo sonno, non solo perché Herbert era proprio vicino a lui, ma perché era assetato e così scese per andare in cucina ma vide prima Brian parlare con l'orsacchiotto di Stewie che era travestito da cane con la parrucca bionda e poi lui lo stava baciando

"Porca zozza, che cosa diavolo fai Brian?!" gridò il ragazzo, però il cane corse via a quattro zampe determinato a non lasciarsi catturare dal tipo

Lui salì di sopra e andò in direzione della camera di Meg per nascondersi però lui inciampò sul suo diario e cadde sopra di lei facendola svegliare e urlare, così fu poi colpito malamente causandogli un K.O. istantaneo

*fine flashback*

"Ok, puoi venire con me, però non scordiamoci di prendere il caffè, altrimenti ci addormenteremo durante il viaggio" disse rassegnato il cane

"Andiamo ciurma!" Stewie esclamò sveglio anche lui che voleva venire in missione con loro.

 **Fine del capitolo Sei**


	7. Una Ragazza fasulla

I giorni erano passati in fretta, però Peter non si trovava da nessuna parte, neanche nei posti in cui piaceva molto stare, pure vicino al pollo gigante, così Lois, sua moglie, chiamò Joe Swanson e la polizia per trovare lui e sua figlia

"Troveremo vostro marito, promesso!" dissero due guardie all'unisono

"E se trovate mia figlia Meg, riportatela sana e salva per favore"

"Sicuramente!" immediatamente le guardie corsero a pattugliare la zona e la donna si sedette sul divano disperata ma il cane della famiglia provò a rassicurarla

"Non essere triste Lois, vedrai che Meg e Peter si faranno vivi, insomma, non posso essere scomparsi nell'aria"

Sfortunatamente, anche i tre non erano riusciti a trovarli, perciò Stewie disse senza essere interpellato

"Abbiamo provato dappertutto Brian, e poi dopotutto quei due non mi stanno proprio simpatici"

"Ok Brian, spero che almeno siano in un posto migliore ora... "

Il povero Peter Griffin però, rimasto ancora nella grotta, che era per giunta pure sottoterra, stava sopravvivendo mangiando varie sostanze, incluso ferro, rocce e minerali

"Cacchio, quella ragazza é diventata pazza peggio di quanto pensassi, e perché mi ha portato qui e non nell'Ostrica, cacchio é peggio di quando ho affittato quella casa per Quagmire"

*flashback*

Quagmire e Peter erano in un postaccio e avevano comprato una casa lì vicino

Il tipo col grande mento ringraziò Peter e disse

"Bellissimo, é cosi perfetta per starci con delle pupe seminude"

"Se lo dici tu, sembra più come una vecchia topaia... " lui toccò il muro ma finì poi per crollare bloccando la porta e le finestre intrappolandoli

"Oh no, e ora?!" disse impazzito l'amico di Peter

"Rilassati, almeno abbiamo un letto per dormire e birre per dimenticare che siamo bloccati qui" ma ispezionando la casa non c'era nulla di tutto questo, e così dovevano aspettare i soccorsi, perciò si misero vicini a dormire per terra in quella topaia

"Attento con quel grasso"

"Attento con quel missile"

*fine flashback*

La vera Meg in quei giorni era alle prese con i preparativi per il matrimonio e non sospettava che suo padre era scomparso

Lei aveva solo scelto la location per il ricevimento ed era furiosa, non solo per i preparativi troppo stressanti...

Improvvisamente il suo ragazzo Salvatore, dopo aver avuto una chiamata importante, arrivò per riferirgli una bellissima notizia per lui

"Confettina, ho una bella notizia, i miei genitori hanno detto che ci saranno al nostro matrimonio, non sei felice?"

Come risposta lei replicò stressata

"Per niente, devo ancora scegliere l'abito e preparare gli inviti, e poi sono stata costretta a scegliere questo fottuto posto!"

La ragazza ha scelto l'Ostrica Ubriaca per far felice suo padre così che lui poteva lasciar lei fare il matrimonio in pace ma Salvatore comprese poi che cinque persone la stavano aiutando a preparare il necessario, e una di queste non era felice

"Perché lei si deve sposare, PERCHE'?!" gridò disperato il nerd dei nerd

"Perché lui é qui?" chiese lui a lei

"Voleva tanto aiutarmi, però perché t'interessa?!"

Salvatore diventò dubbioso e preoccupato, e gli chiese

"Ti senti bene mia confettina? Sembra che hai le tue, ecco... " lui era preoccupato per lei, era troppo stressata per continuare, però come risposta lei gli diede una sedia del locale dritta in testa facendolo perdere i sensi

"Uh, farà molto male non é vero Esther?" aveva parlato la ragazza con i capelli rossi, la prima delle amiche di Meg

"Si Patty!" disse una ragazza che era la seconda damigella che nel frattempo stava decorando il bancone

"Un altro po' e qui abbiamo finito, comunque, Meg, perché tu non vuoi ritornare a casa?" chiese una ragazza molto in carne chiamata Ruth, terza amica di lei

"Ho già detto che non voglio, punto e basta, e poi loro vivono meglio senza di me!" disse arrabbiata

"E tua madre lo sa che sei con Salvatore?" chiese la ragazza di colore

Lei era in pericolo, perché non voleva dirgli tutta la storia, così rispose mentendo

"Beh, sì, ora possiamo finire qui, grazie!"

Pochi secondi dopo, un tipo entrò nel locale, una guardia che aveva notato Meg che dopo disse a tutti

"Signore e signori, l'ho trovata!"

"Oh, cavolo... " esclamò lei nervosa

Tante guardie arrivarono sul posto e sbigottirono tutti, ma uno strano pirata che stava aiutando disse

"Per il corpo di mille balene rosa!"

Fuori dal locale, la donna ricercata voleva una spiegazione del perché di tutto

"Ehi voi, lasciatemi andare, vi ha mandati mia madre, vero?"

"Si Meg Griffin, lei ci ha chiamati per cercare sia te e tuo padre" quelle parole la sconvolsero

"Cosa mio padre, papo é scomparso?!" non poteva credere a quello che aveva sentito...

"Sì, ora ti porteremo da tua madre ora!"

"Ma non voglio andare da lei!" lei, però, voleva sapere una cosa, e chiese a loro

"Come é scomparso mio padre?" ma le guardie stranamente non gli risposero e invece di portarla da Lois, la portarono in un vicolo buio

"Ehi, dove stiamo andando... " sfortunatamente una strana figura la colpì e la fece cadere in stato d'incoscienza e fu trascinata via dalle guardie in un posto, poi, la strana figura, che era somigliante a Meg, parlò

"Bene, e ora che abbiamo passato la fase due, presto tutti pagheranno e la città sarà mia, mwuahahahaha!"

Salvatore Faminoso si riprese dal colpo e vide che la sua futura sposa era scomparsa e così chiese alle sue amiche

"Dov'é Meg?"

Patty disse

"E' stata presa dalle guardie della zona, per ritornarla a casa" ma lui era già corso via come un razzo per salvarla dopo le parole "guardie della zona"

"Accipicchia, lui é così fortunato a sposarla, ed io non avrò mai il suo cuore!" disse Neil disperato

Ritornando a casa Griffin, Lois era ansiosa e tesa e Stewie voleva mangiare

"Madre, ho fame!" lei però non lo ascolto e continuò a camminare, Stewie cominciò ad arrabbiarsi e furioso gridò

"Stupida forma di vita chiamata Lois, vuoi darmi qualcosa da mangiare, cazzo, mi stai ascoltando?!"

In soccorso arrivò il suo amico cane Brian che lo zittì e gli spiegò

"Senti, Lois é molto preoccupata e al momento non può ascoltare il tuo lamentarsi" a sentirlo però, Stewie cominciò a sclerare

"Lamentarsi, lei sta facendo questo perché se ne frega più di una specie di creatura e una palla di grasso, LOIS!"

"Lascia stare... " e lo lasciò andando in direzione della cucina

Il bambino disse

"Grr, é peggio di quella volta che Chris soffriva di varicella!"

*flashback*

Chris aveva preso la varicella e tutti stavano lontani da lui, sua madre, però, sentiva che era senza speranze

"Oh Chris, spero che guarisca, perché altrimenti io non potrei sopravvivere, potrei finire sul punto di diventare depressa, pazza, squinternata, "

Lei stava parlando troppo, e sia annoiato e sia perché voleva fare uno scherzo, Peter la spinse su di Chris e finì per baciare sulle labbra suo figlio

La madre improvvisamente diventò pazza e corse come un razzo spaventando tutti, ma fuori di casa lì in giro c'era il pollo gigante che fece uno sgambetto a lei, pensando che lei era il suo arcinemico

Lei si alzò e per la pazzia lo colpì così forte che gli fece perdere la testa e corse dal dottore più vicino mentre a casa Stewie finalmente disse

"Dov'é andata... "

*fine flashback*

Improvvisamente dopo, qualcuno aprì la porta, Meg era finalmente ritornata e quando la vide Lois, la abbracciò subito

"Oh grazie a Dio, pensavo che non ti avrei rivista più, Peter é scomparso sai?" stranamente, però si staccò dall'abbraccio e disse

"Si sì, ora devo andare a cambiarmi, ciao" s'incamminò velocemente in camera sua con un'aria seria lasciando Lois impalata

Meg, o così sembrava, andò in camera "sua", chiuse bene la porta e dopo si tolse un costume particolare, rivelando la sua vera identità

"Grandioso, sono riuscita a ingannare subito quella sgualdrina, ora devo solo cercare quello stupido moccioso di Salvatore e nessuno mi fermerà!"

Dietro la porta però c'era Chris che aveva sentito tutto, ma per lo shock cadde per le scale facendo rumore

"Oh porca zozza, cos'é quella cosa?!" gridò in preda al terrore

La ragazza aveva sentito il rumore e rimise il suo costume per vedere cosa era successo mentre Chris corse da sua madre in uno stato di panico, lui non voleva credere a quello che aveva visto

"Mamma, mamma!"

Lois nel frattempo stava lavando i piatti e chiese

"Che cosa vuoi Chris?" lui però non sapeva come spiegarlo, lui stava balbettando

"M-M-Meg..., lei, é, é un m-mostro!"

"E' impossibile, lei é, già, un mostro!" disse Brian che era lì in cucina

"No, é peggio, Meg non é Meg!"

La ragazza venne e immediatamente si avvicinò vicino a lui e disse in faccia

"Io un mostro, come osi stronzetto, ora torna a sbrigare le tue faccende!"

Brian per dar ragione a lei disse

"Già Chris, ti sei fumato qualcosa come quella volta al bar?"

*flashback*

"Che cosa avete da guardare é solo per lo show!"

*fine flashback*

In disperato tentativo di salvare la giornata, lui tirò i capelli di "Meg", però il risultato era che la fece arrabbiare e calciò lui fuori dalla cucina

Lui aveva visto che Meg era qualcun altro, ma nessuno gli credeva, e disse

"Qui c'era qualcosa che non va, papone scompare, Meg, o la persona che é venuta nella nostra casa, e il matrimonio, merda, questo é peggio di Beautiful!"

*inizio filmato*

I cameraman stavano filmando la stessa scena, anche se gli attori erano fantasmi

"Amico, quanto a lungo deve durare quest'ultima scena, eh?" disse una donna bionda spettro stufata di tutto questo

"Altri venti anni cara" disse il cameraman vivo e vegeto

*fine filmato*

Ore dopo, Peter era ancora in quel brutto posto e provò a uscire perché si era scocciato di stare lì, o forse no...

"Ehi tu, fammi subito uscire da lì, devo andare al bagno!" ma nessuno rispose, e l'aria stava cominciando a scintillare, ma dall'altra parte della caverna, abbastanza lontano da suo padre, la vera Meg, ancora incosciente, era stata legata a una roccia e ammanettata dalle guardie che erano stranamente come ipnotizzate

"La nostra sovrana ci darà un premio, che ne dici?" disse una guardia dopo finito il suo lavoro

"Sicuro Carl, ma sai cosa, questo posto non é male per, sai cosa... " e la guardia numero due fece uno sguardo pervertito che sconvolse tutti

La terza guardia, che assomigliava a Joe, ma più magro, disse

"Non provarci bello, abbiamo solo l'ordine di lasciarla qui a morire, non per farci uccidere!"

Pochi minuti prima nel frattempo, Salvatore era arrivato di corsa a Spooner Street e stava bussando la porta di Joe, però quando lui aprì la porta, immediatamente il ragazzo gli gridò furiosamente

"Dove hai portato la mia confettina eh?!"

"Eh cosa?" disse sconvolto il poliziotto disabile

Il ragazzo italiano continuò

"Le tue guardie l'hanno portata via e ora vorrei sapere dov'é... " si ricordò, però, le parole dell'amica della sua futura sposa e si scusò

"Scusa Joe... " e andò via lasciando Joe sorpreso e confuso

"Chi era quel tipo?"

"No, no é no... " disse una voce stranamente profonda che non era sua moglie

Il ragazzo poi bussò alla porta della sua casa e la vide aprire la porta della casa e lui improvvisamente la abbracciò

"Oh mia confettina, stai bene, Peter non ti ha fatto niente vero?"

Lei si staccò dall'abbraccio come se fosse disgustata e rispose simultaneamente

"Oh niente, perché lui non é qui!"

"Cosa, come lui é scomparso, dov'é andato Peter?!" lui era scioccato ma lei rispose senza sentimenti

"Lui é andato, non importa, ora dammi un bacio" i due si baciarono, ma stranamente lui sentì qualcosa di strano e si scrostò subito da lei, ma poi subitamente si accasciò a terra perdendo conoscenza

"Ecco com'é un bacio, mozzafiato, mwuahahaha!" e poi si sentirono dei rumori di un tamburo e di un piatto.

 **Fine del capitolo Sette**


	8. Un buon Matrimonio in un cattivo momento

Giorno dopo giorno, la sposa preparò il necessario, diede gli inviti a tutta Quahog, anche a Connie che lo lanciò, ma poi decise di venire lo stesso, solo per ridere, nel frattempo l'invito lo aveva avuto anche...

"Aspetta, la figlia di Peter si sposa?" esclamò sbalordito dalla sua casa Cleveland Brown, l'amico nero e spassoso di Peter

"Lo so, ma non ci sarà suo padre al matrimonio" disse sua moglie, una donna che si chiamava Donna

"Peter é scomparso?!" Cleveland era sconvolto, lui non ne sapeva di questi fatti e sua moglie si girò e coprì la sua faccia col suo palmo della mano

"Idiota... " disse scocciata

Intanto, la sposa Meg, con sua madre, pur di prendere un abito da sposa carino, lo rubarono facendo tanto casino al negozio inventandosi la scusa della carità

Nel frattempo all'Ostrica Ubriaca...

"Dov'é andato Peter, perché é scomparso così... " a parlare era il suo amico Quagmire preoccupato

"La mia pattuglia non lo trova da nessuna parte, é andato purtroppo... "

"No, deve essere da qualche parte, o il mio nome non é Glenn Rubacuori Quagmire!" si alzò e corse via dal locale deciso a non arrendersi

"Quagmire aspetta, argh, quello lì non aspetta mai, anche nel letto"

Lei passò gli ultimi giorni a completare tutto, e finalmente il giorno X arrivò. Tutto era pronto; lei poteva presto diventare la signora Faminoso

La sua famiglia, anche se triste per l'ovvia morte di Peter, dovevano andare avanti e accettare l'amara verità

"Meg, non pensavo che diventassi finalmente autonoma, sono fiero di te" disse Brian vestito con un bello smoking

Lei gli rispose

"Grazie Brian, avevo la certezza di rimanere sola e guarda adesso, ha-ha"

Povero illuso... pensò malignamente

Lo sposo, in casa sua, visibilmente a posto, era vestito con uno smoking classico e lì con lui, arrivati come promesso, c'era la sua famiglia italiana, che lo stava aiutando a prepararsi

Primo tra tutti, suo padre di nome Luca, ha un carattere serio, giocoso ma molto antipatico, ed era facilmente irritabile e non gli piaceva ricevere gli scherzi, però gli faceva farli agli altri

Di solito si veste sempre con una giacca dello stesso colore di suo figlio, una cravatta bianca e nera, stivali di color marrone e lunghi capelli castani

Sua madre Flora invece, calma e spiritosa, l'esatto opposto di suo marito, era vestita con una maglia rossa con uno scintillante cerchio argentato simile al pendente della collana di suo figlio, pantaloni blu, scarpe col tacco, e i suoi capelli erano ricci e neri

Finalmente, sua sorella minore, che era gentile e premurosa, ma non gli piaceva suo fratello che faceva coppia con Meg, perché la odiava, però ci teneva tanto a lui

Il suo completo era il più creativo della famiglia, lunghi capelli castani, un lungo abito che finiva come una gonna; una fascia per capelli dello stesso colore e scarpe da ballerina sempre dello stesso colore; tutta la famiglia si poteva dire che era vestita a tema rosso

"Ma la div' pe' forz' sposà?" chiese il padre parlando con un accento italiano

"Si papà. Wow, non ci credo che la sposerò, il mio sogno diventerà realtà!"

"Sasi, ma perché hai scelto di sposare proprio lei, insomma?!" chiese disgustata sua sorella al pensiero di avere Meg come sua cognata

"Mi piace, e poi lei é la mia anima gemella"

"Sasino, comportati bene, ricorda che le donne sono delicate" raccomandò la madre, cordiale and generosa al suo figlio maggiore

Dopo finito di prepararsi, Salvatore abbracciò la sua "perfetta" famiglia e aspettò i suoi testimoni, che però sfortunatamente non arrivarono mai come promesso, intanto la sposa americana invece aveva come damigelle le sue migliori amiche Patty, Esther e Ruth

"Wow Meg, sei bellissima!" disse la ragazza dai capelli rossi per l'abito della sua amica, che indossava un lungo abito da sposa color bianco nuvola con una scollatura a cuore

L'abito aveva uno strascico abbastanza lungo, e portava anche i capelli lunghi, a causa delle extension e non portava occhiali ma lenti a contatto

"Grazie mie ce..., ehm amiche, hehe" disse disgustata e felice

"Come sei bella tesoro, é un peccato che Peter non ti può vedere ora... " Lois disse dopo aver abbracciato sua figlia molto triste

Intanto Peter...

"Giuro che se trovo i responsabili del mio rapimento, gli stacco la testa e ci gioco a rugby!" era furioso, confuso e affamato, e gironzolava per ore in cerca di risposte, ma quando improvvisamente sentì qualcosa da lì, lui si fermò di lamentarsi, aveva sentito un pianto venire in prossimità della caverna

"Dove diavolo sono, perché sono qui, dove sei Salvatore, qualcuno mi aiuti!"

Era la vera Meg, ripreso conoscenza dal colpo, disperata e legata come un salame a un macigno

Peter svelto corse verso Meg e la trovò, ma lui non aveva buone intenzioni con lei

"Eccoti qua... finalmente ti ho trovata!" gridò lui esausto

"Papo... "

Lei lo vide e improvvisamente esplose di felicità

Quel giorno non avrebbe mai voluto reagire in quel modo, ora voleva solo sposarsi e abbracciare suo padre in salute ma quella gioia era destinata a scomparire, perché Peter furioso, aveva cominciato a colpirla come col pollo gigante inavvertitamente

"Aah, ferma, CHE CAZZO STAI FACENDO?" gridò lei sul punto di esplodere in un pianto senza fine per lo shock che stava vivendo

Peter si fermò e la prese per la maglietta

"Adesso tu mi spiegherai molte cose...!" disse con un tono furioso

La povera figlia provò a calmarlo prima che lui faceva pazzie

"Ehi, primo, cosa vuoi sapere da me, perché non ci sto capendo un cavolo, come un bradipo di martedì grasso!"

Lei aspettò il flashback, ma non apparse, e disse

"Dov'é il flashback, cavolo!" ma il flashback non arrivò mai

Meg, malridotta, stava sentendo più dolore all'interno che fuori ma Peter, più furioso che mai, la minacciò con un pugno all'improvviso

"Chiedimi subito scusa, o non ti piacerà cosa farò a te!"

Lei era confusa da questi strani eventi, cosi gli chiese

"Ti prego, papo, fermati, ma sai che sono tua figlia?!"

"Sì, la ragione che ora non potrò mai più rivedere la mia famiglia e ora, prima che perdo la testa, dimmi perché fai questo e dove sono i tuoi complici?" disse l'uomo di casa ormai pronto a colpire sua figlia

Lei tristemente gli raccontò tutto, da quando lei si preparava per il matrimonio fino a quando si trovò qui e provando a convincere suo padre a salvarla, ma lui non credette all'intera storia...

"Non ti credo é una cacchio di bugia!" e la colpì dritta in faccia

Meg, ferita e addolorata dentro e fuori, gridò con tutte le forse che gli rimanevano a lei

"COME SPIEGHI POI PERCHE' SONO QUI E NON TI HO VISTO QUANDO ERO CON SALVATORE... !"

Peter guardò lei respirare a fatica molto confuso intanto che a lei gli scendevano delle lacrime dagli occhi per la disperazione e del sangue per le botte

"Credimi papà, ti prego, ti supplico, io sono veramente tua figlia, non la persona che ha fatto questo brutto scherzo, io-io... " e lei cominciò a piangere incessantemente, ma a sforzi

Lui, vedendola, e sentendo che é stata sincera, decise di slegarla a tutti i costi

"Non preoccuparti, figlia mia, sarò sempre dalla tua parte, anche se mi offendi, e scusa se ti ho proibito di sposarti, volevo soltanto proteggerti"

Dopotutto, Peter ha amato sempre la sua primogenita, e lui faceva questo perché provava ad allenarla a essere adulta e indipendente, e anche per il suo divertimento, se si può pensarla così

Dopo liberata, lei provò ad abbracciarlo ma improvvisamente svenne prima di riuscirci per tutto quel dolore

"Oh Meg, mi dispiace per quello che ti ho fatto, non lo farò mai più, o il mio nome non é Justin Peter Griffin" la prese e la mise sulle sue spalle e corse per cercare un'uscita

Dovevano scoprire chi era la falsa Meg e il perché di tutto questo

Improvvisamente nel camerino della chiesa di Quahog la falsa Meg cominciò a cantare una canzone chiamata "Questo giorno sarà perfetto" durante gli eventi di sotto:

"Questo sarà un giorno perfetto, perché da sempre lo sogno nel mio cuor. Tutti quanti diranno che, sto d'incanto ma non sanno che li ingannerò e s'inchineranno dinanzi a me!"

Nel frattempo nella chiesa, tutto era pronto per il matrimonio; come ospiti, c'era quasi tutta Quahog, Glenn Quagmire era con una sexy donna con grandi tette, c'era anche Cleveland con la sua nuova famiglia, c'era Joe con sua moglie Bonnie e sua figlia Susie, e c'erano anche Connie D'Amico e tutti i compagni di classe di Meg, invitati dalla stessa Connie

"Dove sarà Peter ora... " disse tristissima Lois preoccupata per suo marito che non era lì

"Non preoccuparti, le guardie lo troveranno presto" Joe Swanson la rassicurò mettendo la sua mano nella sua spalla

Stewie e Brian intanto stavano preparando uno scherzo per Meg, Stewie esattamente...

"Sei sicuro che questo sia una buona idea, vuoi anche rovinargli il giorno più bello della sua vita?" Brian disse a Stewie che aveva preparato una corda per farla inciampare

"Certo, così ci faremo una bella risata"

Peter e la vera Meg intanto provavano a uscire da lì e dare una spiegazione a tutto questo

"Spero che qualcuno dopo uscito da qui mi spieghi perché sono stato trascinato in questo posto e perché tu non eri tu" disse il padre confuso e stanco

"Non ne ho idea, ma dobbiamo sbrigarci, spero che il matrimonio sia rimandato, e chissà come saranno preoccupati tutti... "

Camminavano senza una meta precisa, ma quando Meg sentì qualcosa nel suo cuore, cominciò a cantare anche lei

"Questo sarà un giorno perfetto, perché da sempre lo sognavo nel mio cuor. Ma la torta non avrò, e le campane non sentirò, con la mia famiglia so che non festeggerò... "

Tornando indietro nel camerino della chiesa, la falsa Meg andò col suo verso lanciando oggetti e cantando forte:

"Del velo non m'importa più, la torta non assaggerò, perché, perché dirò una bugia. Quando io risponderò, si lo voglio e invece no, é perché son sicura che non lo amerò... "

Una delle guardie stava passando a controllare qualcosa ma lei lo baciò e inavvertitamente cadde senza forse, così poteva ricominciare a cantare

"Non ti voglio mio sposo, il mio cuore ti odia assai, anche se, per sempre mio sarai!"

Nel frattempo nella caverna sconosciuta, Meg e Peter...

"Da fuggir via da questo luogo, più veloci che si può, perché, perché direi una bugia. A lasciar lei che mi copia, lo sposa ma non lo ama, perché non lo ama come lui ama me... "

Di colpo qualcosa catturò l'attenzione dei due, un buco in altro nella roccia che emetteva

"Guarda, un buco, spero che non sia il mio ano... "

Lei rispose al suo padre

"Non é il tuo ano, é un'uscita, ma sembra troppo piccola per te papo... " ma poi cominciò a rattristirsi perché comprese che solo lei poteva uscire dalla caverna da lì

"Oh no, non voglio lasciarti qui!" esclamò

"Sfortunatamente lo dovrai fare, io troverò un'altra uscita... " la tranquillizzò al suo modo

"Ok, chiamerò aiuto e... " ma lei fu incapace di dire altre parole perché Peter prese la sua testa e la mise nel suo sedere e scoreggiò nella sua faccia come sempre, solo per disgustarla

"Bleah, e questo cosa diavolo dovrebbe significare?!" gridò molto irritata

"E' soltanto per divertimento, hehe!" lei rise a quel gioco e abbracciò suo padre e disse

"Ti voglio bene papo"

"Anch'io, figlia mia"

Lei andò dentro il buco aiutata da Peter e vide la luce; era uscita da un tombino nella città, come si dice, la fortuna

"Ora vado a chiamare mamma e gli altri così uscirai da lì, non farò tardi"

"Buona fortuna Meg!" dopo quello lei s'incamminò verso la chiesa cantando il suo verso

"Oh ti adoro mio sposo, il mio cuore é solo tuo. Oh, Salvatore, io correrò per te!"

Improvvisamente tutti sentirono la marcia nuziale e lo sposo Salvatore, accompagnato da sua madre Flora, che indossava uno sfarzoso abito verde mela. Dopo, messo poi al suo posto, arrivò la sposa, non accompagnata da suo padre ma da Brian che l'aiuto a non inciampare

Furioso, il piccolo burlone disse

"Dannazione Brian, hai rovinato lo scherzo, sembri il grassone a Natale!"

*flashback*

Peter era vicino all'albero e disse, urlando in direzione delle scale

"Svegliatevi miei figlioli, aprite i vostri regali, che potrebbero essere una mazza da baseball per Chris, una t-shirt per il mio piccolo Stewie, e qualcosa di totalmente inutile per l'altra, venite qua"

I tre in questione si alzarono dai loro letti tutti stanchi e doloranti, specialmente il piccolo

"Perché lui urla in questo modo?" ma suo fratello disse a lui

"Non ne ho idea... "

"Tu mi capisci?" gridò sorpreso, mai poi lui si ricordò qualcosa e tornò normale, ma nel frattempo Chris aveva già scartato il regalo e lo colpì facendolo tornare indietro nel suo letto

"Touchdown natalizio!" disse felice Chris

"Bravo mio piccolo amico" lo lodò il suo papà

*fine flashback*

"Questa finalmente é la giornata, in cui sarò, una sovrana fortunata" disse cantando, ma nessuno la stava ascoltando stranamente

La vera Meg rispose cantando

"Presto devo correre dai, prima che lui finisca nei guai, Salvatore sarai... "

"Mio, sarà solo mio, mwuahahahaha!" l'altra Meg finì di cantare, anche se nessuno l'aveva ascoltata, e finalmente cominciò la cerimonia

Il prete, di pelle scura e rude, disse per cominciare

"Salve, siamo qui per celebrare un'altra unione tra due umani, la ragazza e quel tipo lì, prego, le f****** promesse"

Salvatore si preparò a parlare, entusiasta più che mai, e finalmente disse dopo preparato

"Sì, Meg, da quando ti ho visto, ho visto subito che tu eri la mia perfetta anima gemella, e da quando mi hai aperto il cuore, sono cambiato dentro e fuori. D'ora in poi starò sempre vicino a te e ti proteggerò ogni volta, anche quando la tua famiglia ti tratta male"

"Ehm ehm... " Lois tossì indignata

Ora parlò la sposa, apparentemente più infastidita che felice

"Salvatore, pensavo nel mio cuore che sarei stata sola e sfigata in tutta la mia vita, ma il cielo ha mandato te, il ragazzo perfetto. Così in questo giorno finalmente posso conq... vivere con qualcuno che veramente mi ama per quello che sono"

Guarda cosa devo dire, yuck pensò disgustata in modo malvagio

Lois, seduta vicino alla famiglia, bisbigliò entusiasta dalla cerimonia

"Sono così elettrizzata che Meg finalmente si sposi non é bello ragazzi?"

"Io continuo a dire che lei non é mia sorella!" disse Chris irritato, ma il piccolo Stewie rispose

"Chiunque sia, é un cesso anche con l'abito nuziale"

La vera Meg nel frattempo, correva senza sosta mentre la gente la guardava sconvolta e non perché l'avevano già vista andare a sposarsi, ma per la sua apparenza

Lei voleva sapere che cosa stava succedendo, perché lei e suo padre sono stati rapiti e imprigionati in una caverna da un suo clone...?

 **Fine del capitolo Otto**


	9. Al soccorso!

Meg, mentre corse, passò vicino alla casa del vecchio Herbert, e lui stava giocando con i bambini

"Ehi aspetta un momento!" disse lui

"Mh?" lei si fermò di colpo e si avvicinò a lui; con la sua faccia che si ritrovava, poteva anche essere spaventosa per un neonato

"Tu non dovresti essere al tuo matrimonio, perché mezz'ora fa, ti ho vista con Chris!"

"No, non sono mai stata con Chris, perché?" rispose lei confusa, ma un bambino intervenne dicendo, dopo aver sputato la gomma che stava masticando

"Allora come lo spieghi che il matrimonio é iniziato senza di te, eh?" Meg era allarmata

"Cosa, e chi é la sposa?!"

"Non lo so, ma io era a giocare con queste vitt, ecco, valorose creature, ci si rivede, ah, dai anche i saluti da parte mia al tuo fratellino, ok?" Lei lo salutò e lui tornò a giocare con i bambini

Lei non si spiegava perché il vecchio aveva detto che prima l'aveva vista se recentemente era in quella caverna, ora non aveva tempo da perdere, doveva trovare la sua famiglia per salvare Peter il più presto possibile

"Cosa cavolo succede in questa città, io mi sposò e le persone vanno in crisi, é come quella volta che papo intervenne in un combattimento e non finì poi bene"

Vicino alla chiesa, lei vide tanta gente attorno, ma si accorse che il flashback continuava a non partire

"Ma va?" Nicolas Cage disse casualmente

Le persone in giro vedendola non potevano crederci cosa stavano vedendo

"Oh caspiterina, ce ne sono due di loro... "

Lei vide persone spaventate urlare, e coraggiosamente chiese al primo che era lì

"Scusami, cosa state celebrando qui?"

"Il tuo matrimonio, forse, fammi vedere un secondo... " disse un uomo alto con capelli blu che prese un sasso e glielo tirò in faccia senza ritegno

"Auch, ma che cavolo stai facendo?!" gridò dolorante dopo avergli dato uno schiaffo

"Ops, scusa, pensavo che tu fossi un fantasma" lui si scusò per tutto

Mentre finì di riprendersi e l'altra gente parlava sottovoce come gufi, Meg sentì la voce del prete proferire alcune parole che la preoccuparono

"Oddio, spero non sia... " e corse verso la porta mentre il prete parlò

"Oh, io lo spero...!" parlò un uomo con una strana faccia perversa mentre corse anche lui

Il prete stava pronunciando le sacre parole anche se controvoglia

"Salvatore Faminoso, vuoi tu prendere Megan Griffin, per amarla e onorarla finche morte, non vi separi?"

Cavolo che devo dire, cazzo disse nella sua mente

Neil Goldman s'intromise

"Non dire sì, ti prego!" era ancora disperato per il matrimonio, ma lo sposo rispose

"Sì, lo voglio!"

"E tu, Megan Griffin, vuoi tu prendere Salvatore Faminoso, per amarlo e onorarlo finche morte, non vi separi?"

Spero che finisca questa schifezza, oppure esco pensò il prete

"Non dire quelle parole, ti prego!" disse Neil disperato non poco

"Finiscila!" lo interruppe il figlio di Cleveland, Junior

"Sì, lo voglio!" disse lo sposo felice

Intanto la vera sposa era quasi lì e stava quasi per aprire la porta ma dalle viscere della caverna, Peter aveva fatto accidentalmente causare un crollo scoreggiando su un corpo ormai diventato scheletro

"Oh cacchione, perché l'ho fatto, e cacchio, non ero sul punto di morire da quando ho ingerito una bomba a gas tossico a casa di Joe"

*flashback*

Peter entrò in casa Swanson e trovò una capsula grigia sul tavolo e pensò che fosse una gustosa caramella e se la mangiò, ma Joe ritornò in casa arrabbiato

"Ehi, che cosa ci fai qui Peter?"

"Oh, ciao Joe, stavo giusto facendoti una sorpresa" disse imbarazzato mentre Joe controllava se Peter aveva toccato qualcosa dalla sua casa

"Posso avere una birra, quella cosa mi ha messo sete" andò in cucina per prendere una birra ma Joe capì con orrore che...

"Ma che?!" La pillola che aveva lasciato poco fa era sparita e lui era spaventato e arrabbiato

"Peter, non hai preso mica quella palla ripiena di gas tossico, non é vero?"

"Io pensavo che fosse una caramella... aspetta, era una bomba a gas tossico, oh CACCHIO!" disse capendo che lui aveva fatto un grosso guaio

Joe prese il suo set degli arnesi e si protesse da lui

"Siamo spacciati, se tu l'hai ingoiata, potrebbe esplodere da un momento all'altro, perciò va via lontano da me prima... " ma Peter lo fermò dicendo

"No, se devo morire, lo farò bevendo tutta la birra che voglio" e aprì una birra e la bevve tutta in una volta

"No PETER!" gridò lui provando a fermare il suo amico, ma ormai era troppo tardi

Dopo una mezz'ora Peter ritornò a casa dalla sua famiglia e andò a cercare qualcosa da mangiare, ma sua figlia Meg era lì per mangiare un sandwich nel frigo, perciò senza pensarci su, la prese per i capelli e la scoreggiò in faccia, ma non ricevette l'effetto sperato, lei cominciò a sentirsi male e cominciò a diventare pallida e cadde a terra in fin di vita

Invece di aiutarla, Peter prese la roba e cominciò a mangiare tutto mentre lei stava cominciando a non muoversi e a sbavare

*fine flashback*

La caverna cominciò a oscillare e lui corse fin quando non trovò un crepaccio che provò a saltarlo, ma era troppo lungo

"Noooooooo, oh m****... " gridò lui mentre cadeva da un burrone profondo

Nel frattempo il prete disse le testuali parole

"Se qualcuno o qualcosa vuole che fermi questa stupida cosa, parli ora o muoia per l'eternità, prima che perdo la pazienza!"

Appena in tempo la vera Meg aprì la porta e prese l'opportunità per urlare più forte che poteva

"Iooooooooooo!"

Tutti gli ospiti e il prete erano scioccati e cominciarono a urlare molto forte

"Che cazzo, come sei scappata dalla grotta?!" disse oltraggiata la falsa Meg dalla presenza dell'altra lei, intanto, sua madre era la più sconvolta e gridò

"Oh mio dio, perché ci sono due Meg, sto cominciando a diventare pazza?"

"Uammama', ce song' due Meg, ma che cazz'!" disse il padre dello sposo con il suo accento italiano

"Mi sono fatta di crack?!" Lois cominciò a perdere i sensi ma Chris esclamò

"Porca zozza, quella tipa é una falsa, lo sapevo cazzo!"

"Brian, com'é possibile una cosa del genere, é come vedere la morte e la sua gemella insieme!"

*inizio filmato*

Stewie fece partire un filmato con la morte e una morte femmina che giocavano a uccidere il prescelto, ma loro finirono per uccidersi a vicenda

*fine filmato*

Tornando a noi...

"Tu, brutta copia di me, come osi rubare il mio giorno più bello e perché stai facendo questo?!" La vera Meg era sul punto di pestare sua sorella gemella, ma l'altra disse, avvicinandosi minacciosamente alla buona

"Mwhuahahaha, vorresti sapere chi sono, sono te, non ricordi?"

"Questo non ha un cavolo di senso, vero bambola?" Quagmire disse confuso alla donna vicino a lui

"No, ma ora lasciami!"

"No, mi dispiace giggity"

Meg era confusa ora e disse furiosa

"Che cosa stai dicendo, tu non sei me, sono io la vera Meg"

Lei si girò verso gli altri e disse disperata

"Ascoltatemi, lei ha imprigionato il mio papà e rubato la mia identità, spero che non sia Connie, o... "

"Sono qui sfigata!" replicò la bionda

"Cosa, lei ha imprigionato Peter?!" Lois era sul punto di perdere i sensi per la confusione, non poteva credere a tutta questa situazione, ma il suo cane Brian l'aiuto

"Beh é semplice; volevi tanto fargliela pagare a quell'idiota di nostro padre!"

La vera Meg disse

"Con questo che cosa intendi eh?!"

"Ora ti spiegherò tutto, zitella!"

La falsa sposa si tolse il suo travestimento da Meg rivelando la sua vera e pura identità a tutti

La sua vera forma era uguale a Meg, ma era più alta di lei, e sembrava come una strega, con pelle viola e un naso lungo e bitorzoluto. I suoi capelli erano lunghi e neri come la pece che gli arrivavano fin al suo sedere e si estendevano in ciocche come tentacoli. Lei aveva gli stessi abiti della vera Meg, ma differenti perché erano di colori negativi a dispetto della sua controparte, e portava anche una luccicante gemma rossa sulla sua fronte

Il primo a commentare era il piccolo genio

"OH, MIO, DIO, quella cosa é più brutta della vera Meg!" disse mentre lui per un attimo si trattenne un rigurgito disgustato

La falsa Meg disse con un diverso tono di voce

"Potrai anche non credermi, ma come vedi, sono la reincarnazione della tua parte più malvagia e crudele di te"

"Cosa?!" esclamò la vera sposa per la situazione

"Sono comparsa quando la nostra famiglia ci trattava male e ci considerava un mostro orribile" la falsa iniziò a elencare aumentando il tono della sua voce

"Quando quel fottuto ciccione di padre ci scoreggiava nelle nostre facce e ci umiliava in ogni modo possibile soltanto per il suo stupido egoismo, quando la nostra sciatta e stupida sgualdrina che chiamiamo madre non ci trattava come doveva, ci faceva sentire come se noi eravamo le peggiori quando la peggiore era proprio lei!"

"Ehi!" gridò la madre sentendo le sue parole, ma la Meg viola non aveva finito ancora...

"Quando nostro fratello, quel rozzo scimmione... "

"Ehi!" gridò Chris indignato dal soprannome

"Ci faceva tutti quei irritanti e infantili scherzi, sia a casa e a scuola, lui non sapeva che lo volevamo bene e chi si scorda dei nostri compagni di classe, specialmente quella brutta pusillanime di Connie D'Amico, che ci faceva passare i peggiori guai delle nostre vite. Abbiamo già i problemi a casa, ci metteva anche lei con i suoi disgustosi capelli color piscio!"

Connie improvvisamente la interruppe

"Scusa se t'interrompo, cosa, ma vedi se tu, ops, voi due siete brutte, cosa ci posso fare, prendetevela con mostra madre"

"Ehi!" disse gridando Lois ancora offesa

"Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca!" e lei la colpì con una delle sue ciocche come una specie di frutta in faccia facendola perdere conoscenza per il dolore scioccando tutti e facendo iniziare il panico tra loro, ma la falsa Meg li fece zittire tutti dicendo

"Fermi lì, o volete finire tutti allo stesso modo?!" La folla, intimorita e anche curiosa, tornò al suo posto mentre la Meg viola tornò a parlare

"Comunque, tutte quelle volte che loro ci hanno fatto del male, sia fisicamente sia psicologicamente, tu ti arrabbiavi e soffrivi dentro e mi facevi crescere. Alla fine, lo stesso giorno che tu diventassi la ragazza ufficiale di Salvatore sono finalmente uscita dal tuo corpo e ora potrò attuare la nostra vendetta!"

"Che cosa?!" disse la vera Meg, molto confusa e sorpresa per tutto

Stewie chiese al suo amico fidato

"Tu ci hai capito qualcosa Brian?"

"Non esattamente, mondo cane, è più complicato di aiutare un uomo al suo show televisivo"

*flashback*

Iniziò il flashback, ma qualcosa andava storto, come un'interferenza

"Sicuro-che-fare... "

*fine flashback*

"Cosa diavolo succede al filmato?!"

"Boh" Brian disse alzando le spalle

L'altra ragazza continuò la conversazione nel frattempo

"Vedi, cara altra me, ho fatto tutto questo per una missione più che valida, vuoi sapere quale?"

"Vorremo saperlo tutti!" disse un compagno di classe di Meg seriamente

"La missione é divisa in due parti, punire tutti per quello che avete fatto e diventare sindaco di questa città per l'eternità!" marcò la sua ultima frase con un eco spaventoso ma la vera futura sposa, indicando Salvatore, gridò

"Con lui?"

"Si con lui, e ti rivelerò qualcosa di scioccante, sai perché lui sapeva tutto di te e dei tuoi amici?!" chiese lei con un ghigno sulla sua faccia

"No... " intanto, la famiglia dello sposo stava cominciando a sudare un po'

"Non era un indovino, ma perché lui e tutta la sua famiglia hanno viaggiato da un universo differente che ci vedono alla loro TV e ridono su di noi, per loro noi siamo uno stupido cartone animato!"

La strega rise tanto ma la ragazza buona, dopo un'accurata pensata, decise di non credergli per niente

"Questo non é vero, bugiarda!"

"Aspetta un momento, non ho ancora capito cosa ci vuoi fare, ci tieni qui per cosa?" chiese Brian

"Ehm, voglio uccidervi tutti nel peggior modo possibile facendovi passare tutto quello che ci avete fatto passare a noi!" disse lei mentre accarezzava il povero sposo Salvatore, stranamente immobile come una bambola

Chris gridò

"Razza di mostro!"

"Ehi, che cosa fai col mio Salvatore, perché continua a non muoversi?!" disse sconvolta Meg

Dopo riso, la falsa Meg rispose alla sua "uguale"

"Ecco, in questo momento lui é sotto il mio controllo, grazie ai miei orribili poteri, e pensa che io sia te, e se lo vorrei, lui potrebbe uccidervi tutti, non é vero ciliegino?"

"Si mia confettina" disse il ragazzo senza emozione facendo spezzare il cuore alla sua sposa

"Oh no Sasi!" esclamò la madre preoccupata per lui, ma nel frattempo Lois si riprese dalla perdita dei sensi, e aveva sentito tutto, così gridò furiosa

"Ehi figlia di puttana, come osi a rapire Peter, torturare mia figlia e sposare il suo bellissimo ragazzo!"

La falsa Meg andò via dal povero italiano e si avvicinò a Lois con uno sguardo di sfida

"Che cosa hai detto, non ho capito bene" disse la falsa Meg usando una delle sue ciocche come una mano mettendola vicina al suo orecchio

"STO DICENDO CHE ORA TU DIRAI DOV'E' PETER O ALTRIMENTI...!"

"Altrimenti cosa, dici... " lei non finì di parlare che la madre la colpì con un pugno dritto in faccia

A quel gesto la sua vera figlia gridò spaventata

"Mamma, che cosa stai facendo, so io dov'e papo, lasciala in pace!" Meg provò a salvare sua madre ma era troppo tardi...

"Come osi puttana di una madre che mi ha partorito!"

In preda all'ira, la falsa figlia la colpì con una serie di veloci e forti pugni che tutti, anche la povera Lois, non ci potevano credere, e dopo soli pochi secondi, Lois finì al tappeto morente

Tutti quanti erano pietrificati e in silenzio, ma qualcuno lo ruppe, era suo figlio

"Mamma, NO!" e l'intera famiglia Griffin nella chiesa andò dalla donna ora sanguinante e mortalmente dolorante

"Oh mio dio, povera, povera Lois" disse la moglie di Cleveland tristemente

Suo marito, visibilmente preoccupato, disse

"La cosa brutta é che non ci sto capendo nulla o il fatto che me la sono fatta addosso, non so"

 **Fine del Capitolo Nove**


	10. Il male comincia a vincere

Fuori dalla chiesa intanto, qualcuno come il vecchio Herbert non sospettava neanche che un'altra Meg stava facendo fuori tutti gli invitati, uno di quelle eccezioni era Angela, la boss di Peter, che era alle prese con il suo lavoro quando un uomo si avvicinò a lei e disse

"Ehi boss, non dovresti tenere conto di faccende più importanti che questo posto?"

"Beh, volevo vedere come si sentiva Griffin, non preoccuparti di me, ritorna al tuo posto!" rispose felice

"Ok, se lo dici tu boss, ciao" lui andò via lasciandola a rilassarsi quando un trattore sfondò il muro della camera controllato da un tipo giallo e piumoso sconvolgendola

"Ehi tu, cosa diavolo stai facendo?!"

Il tipo fece poi marcia indietro e parcheggiò il suo veicolo ed entrò

"Oh scusa, stavo cercando Peter Griffin, tu sei il suo capo quindi lo conosci, sai dov'é?"

"Non esattamente, so che é scomparso ormai da giorni, ma forse lo troverai al matrimonio di sua figlia"

"Grazie" e andò in cerca del suo arcirivale ma accidentalmente cadde da un buco urlando

Nella chiesa invece, Meg era disperata e cercò di svegliare la sua povera madre

"Mamma, perché lo hai fatto!" disse singhiozzando

"Mondo cane Lois, stai bene?" Brian disse molto preoccupato

Stewie intanto guardava alla falsa Meg con stima mentre la madre con i capelli rossi provò a parlare, ma non ci riuscì e sua figlia pianse per pochi secondi, ma la tristezza improvvisamente diventò rabbia

"TU, BRUTTA STREGA, COME TI SEI PERMESSA A FAR QUEST'A MIA MADRE, NON TI PERDONERO' MAI!" lei gridò forte e corse furiosa verso la colpevole ma Brian e Chris la bloccarono

"Non fare niente di pazzo come fai di solito, é inutile" la fecero calmare, ma uno col grande mento era particolarmente colpito dalla questione

"Povera Lois, quella lì é molto forte, ma sfortunatamente non é il mio tipo"

Stewie guardò la situazione ma si ricordò qualcosa

"Questa scena, l'ho già vista, ah, é la stessa di un cartone che ho visto prima, penso che si chiamasse My Little Furry"

"Bene bene, e ora che quella ha avuto ciò che meritava posso iniziare a sistemarvi pivelli e finalmente la città sarà mia hahahaha!" La falsa Meg si stava avvicinando minacciosamente e la vera figlia maggiore di Peter aveva soltanto una soluzione a questa situazione non piacevole, salvare suo padre, non c'era altro modo

"Joe, va a salvare papo, presto" lei chiamò Joe a bassa voce e gli disse di uscire per provare a salvare Peter nella caverna prima che era troppo tardi, lui accettò e salutò sua moglie

"Bonnie tesoro, aspettami qui e tieni cura di nostra figlia, ok?"

"Lo farò!" e si baciarono

La falsa Meg, attentamente, si accorse che il disabile scappava e gridò indignata

"Dove stai andando, non riuscirai a scappar via da me!"

Lei cominciò a correre ma il ragazzo chiamato Chris gli fece lo sgambetto inaspettatamente con la sua gamba

"Ops, hehe"

Intanto Meg parlò con Chris e Stewie e li convinse ad aiutare Joe ad andare da Peter

"Ok, se vuoi" disse Stewie

Dopo aver finito di ridere per la caduta della strega, suo fratello Chris rispose

"Ok ci sto, andiamo a salvare nostro padre e salvare nostra madre, e per la cronaca, non mi sei mancata tanto!"

"E cosa dovrei fare io?" Brian chiese curioso, spaventato ed escluso

"Tu distraila con ogni mezzo, così che non farà del male a tutti, eccetto Connie, comunque, non preoccuparti; torneremo il più presto possibile con papo"

"Andiamo ragazzi, voglio vendicare la mia... nostra madre sgualdrina il più presto possibile, più possibile come i peggiori film turchi del dopoguerra!"

E dopo di questo, i bambini se ne andarono senza nessun filmato o flashback, e la falsa Meg si alzò infuriata e iniziò a inseguirli ma Brian si parò davanti

"Ehi, brutta o come cavolo ti chiami, vorresti farmela pagare, vieni a prendermi!" e il cane cominciò a correre in tutta la chiesa

"Grr, stupido cane, vuoi sapere come si chiamerà la tua futura sovrana, lo saprai presto, mi chiamerai Mistress Gem, sovrana di Quahog e oltre, mwuahahahaha!"

Lei cominciò a inseguire il cane finendo pure sugli invitati che si spostarono dall'inseguimento spaventati

"Che brutto nome, comunque, poteva almeno chiamarsi Violetta Witcham però... " disse la sorella dello sposo annoiata ma anche intimidita

Spero che arriveranno in tempo Brian pensò sconcertato

Nel frattempo Cleveland disse

"Spero che riescano a salvare Peter, nel frattempo noi aspettiamo e non facciamo niente... " ma gli altri lanciarono addosso a lui tutte le possibili cose, Gem intanto fece una smorfia e la gemma della sua fronte s'illuminò, un brutto segno...

Intanto, i tre figli del ricercato trovarono il suo amico disabile

"Ehi che cosa state facendo qui?" chiese scioccato Joe

"Ti stiamo aiutando, e poi io so dov'é nostro padre" disse Meg

"E quella strega?"

"Ci sta pensando Brian, ora corriamo!"

Loro corsero più che potevano e grazie all'avviso di Meg arrivarono al tombino, ma non c'era traccia di Peter Griffin

"Papone!"

"Papo, dove sei, papo?!"

Mentre continuarono a gridare di fronte al tombino, il sindaco Adam West nel frattempo...

"Che bella giornata per far niente e guardare la marcia delle guardie minacciose, minacciose?!" lui guardò che stavano marciando come ipnotizzati e andavano direttamente su i poveri quattro salvatori puntandogli la pistola contro

Joe Swanson confuso gli chiese

"Che cosa state facendo ragazzi, noi non abbiamo fatto niente di male, stiamo cercando Peter Griffin e... " ma fu interrotto immediatamente da une delle guardie

"Per ordine di Mistress Gem, vi dichiariamo in arresto!" e le guardie li circondarono; ora loro erano in trappola come topi

Stewie disse confuso

"Cosa diavolo é Mistress nonhocapitocosadiavoloavràdetto...?"

"Porca zozza, cosa facciamo adesso?!" disse Chris spaventato

"Spostatevi, non siamo vostri nemici! Ma che gli sarà preso a tutti, sembra come se sarebbero dei chupacabra con l'amnesia e storditi"

*inizio filmato*

I chupacabra, insieme con altri animali, si stavano mordendo l'un l'altro pensando che erano delle capre gustose

Uno di loro disse all'altro

"Congratulazioni, se risponderai questa facile domanda, vincerai la capra d'oro, allora attento, qual é il tuo nome?"

Dopo pochi secondi però il chupacabra che doveva rispondere morse l'altro e se ne andò

*fine filmato*

Nel frattempo, una delle guardie prese Meg da dietro e gli mise le manette

Lei provò invano di liberarsi ma la guarda la colpì al torace col caricatore della sua pistola facendola urlare

"A-Aiuto!"

Così Joe e Chris per salvarla cominciarono a lottare con uno stile da film d'azione colpendo le guardie con pugni micidiali e Stewie impugnò la sua pistola a laser e colpì le guardie disintegrandole

Meg fu liberata dalle manette da Stewie e sconcertata disse

"Come caspita ci sei riuscito Stewie?"

"Non importa ippopotamo, dobbiamo sconfiggere tutte le guardie se dobbiamo salvare il grassone!"

"Morite stronzi!" disse il bambino mentre sparò alle guardie con la sua pistola, e finalmente, dopo un po', tutti e quattro misero KO tutte le guardie e provarono a scendere nel tombino, ma nel frattempo, come se non bastasse, vennero altre guardie che li colpirono con un teaser

"Non posso muovermi, devo-devo andare a salvare Peter... " Joe disse le sue parole prima di cadere al suolo prima con le convulsioni, e dopo perse conoscenza come gli altri.

Peter, dopo una grande caduta nell'abisso, solo ora si riprese e trovò se stesso in una buia, puzzolente caverna peggio di prima

"Auch, ma come ci sono arrivato qua, ah, ora ricordo, ero a correre per la felicità, o a uscire da qui... " troppo confuso, provò a trovar qualcosa che gli fece luce, ma trovò solo acqua putrida e scheletri

"Ugh, non sono mai stato così puzzolente da quando quella puzzola mi aveva attaccato nella discarica"

*flashback*

Peter stava trasportando un sacco di spazzatura, e dopo averla lanciata in una discarica nelle vicinanze, lui disse

"Ecco qua, mi sono finalmente sbarazzato di questo pacco di assorbenti e ora... "

"Ehi culone, che cosa ci fai nella mia tana?!" disse una puzzola maschio vicino ai suoi rifiuti

"Ciao, amica puzzola, stavo solo buttando questa schifezza del... " ma fu interrotto ancora dalla puzzola che furiosa gli disse

"Ah, nella mia tana tu devi buttare la tua dannata spazzatura, perché non te la mangi eh?!"

"Questa é una discarica, e qui si buttano i rifiuti puzzolenti, perciò posso fare questo e altro qui!"

"Puzzolenti, sarai tu puzzolente ora!" e lui lo spruzzò con la piena potenza sul povero uomo che cadde sulla discarica e si fece male alla sua gamba

"Ssss, puzza, sssss, che puzza... "

"Dì ciao al tuo cane da parte mia, e arrivederci" La puzzola alzò il dito medio e andò via lasciando Peter dolorante a terra, ma un camion dei rifiuti svuotò la spazzatura addosso a lui

*fine flashback*

Il capo della famiglia continuò a cercare di trovare un'uscita da quel posto, ma le sue speranze sparirono; vicino a lui, trovò qualcuno che non voleva proprio incontrare, la sua arcinemesi, solo per un ticket scaduto era la causa della loro inimicizia, era il famoso pollo gigante

Loro si guardarono l'un l'altro minacciosamente, ma Peter, stanco e furioso, cominciò a colpirlo con un sinistro e poi un destro ma il pollo lo bloccò e gli diede un montante ben assestato che lo fece cadere nella pozzanghera ma Peter non si arrese, si rialzò e loro cominciarono a colpirsi a vicenda andando sempre avanti.

Prima, i due andarono da un vecchio ponte che si ruppe, ma non facendo cadere nessuno dei due, poi da una miniera di diamanti che delle scimmie furono coinvolte nello scontro e dopo intanto che i due lottavano, andavano sopra a delle scale portandoli all'uscita

Peter si fermò per prendere fiato, quella lotta era più estenuante delle altre mentre il pollo si prendeva anche lui un buon meritato riposo.

Dopo di quello loro continuarono a lottare e si diressero proprio dentro a una scuola e i bambini corsero via spaventati e fu usata come campo di battaglia finche non cadde a pezzi, ma al pollo gli cadde proprio addosso a lui, così Peter si fermò e ricordò che era uscito e doveva andare da Lois, Meg e gli altri e così corse via, però una mano gialla uscì dai rottami della scuola chiedendo rivincita

"Aspetta, forse sarebbe meglio per me di cambiarmi, nah... " disse Peter ricordando il suo cattivo odore ma per lui non gli importava

Intanto nella chiesa, il prete aveva perso i sensi per la paura, gli ospiti, sempre spaventati, continuavano a discutere come procedere cautamente e il povero Brian sfortunatamente era stato colpito dalla falsa Meg

"Dannata, Gem, pagherai per quello- che stai facendo, quando verranno loro, sarai finita... " ma lui fu interrotto dall'apertura della porta e vide speranze di salvare la sua pelle dissolte via, erano le guardie che lanciarono i corpi senza conoscenza di Chris, Joe, Meg e Stewie a terra scioccati col teaser

Brian era disperato e dolorante e disse con le sue ultime forze

"Non sono riu-riusciti a trovare Peter, siamo fottuti... " subito dopo, lui si accasciò perdendo i sensi, anche Bonnie con Susie nelle sue braccia cadde svenendo dall'orrore davanti a tutti

"Bene, molto bene, così imparano a scappare come codardi come Tim Burton e suo padre"

Eccellente, l'aura anti-flashback e filmati funziona, haha

Mistress Gem, se veramente si chiamava così, si girò sugli sfortunati ospiti pietrificati e gli disse

"Non preoccupatevi ragazzi; li raggiungerete presto mwahahahaha!"

"Scordatelo!" disse un uomo con capelli castani, giacca blu, e con un grande senso della curanza della gente, però poi fu colpito da dei capelli della falsa sposa dritto nelle regioni basse

"Intendevo ok... "

Intanto nella folla di ospiti che non avevano niente da fare per ora...

"Oh dannazione, non possiamo stare con le mani in mano tutto il tempo, é tempo di agire!" disse Cleveland furioso non poco e irritato

Sua moglie gli chiese

"E se ci fa fuori come la famiglia Griffin?"

"Ora vado e la uccido, sono stufa di vedere il mio Sasi nelle sue mani!" disse la madre di Salvatore che cominciò ad andare avanti e a scricchiolare le nocche, ma qualcuno la tirò, sua figlia Annachiara

"Ti prego non farlo, non saresti capace di fermarla da sola... "

"Già Flore', senti a nustra figlia!" disse suo marito col suo italiano, ma nel frattempo che la situazione peggiorava, una ragazza con chiari capelli castani chiamata Gina non riusciva a far riprendere la sua amica Connie colpita da Gem, e disse triste

"Spero che qualcuno la porti dal dottore, ho provato di tutto... "

Donna Tubbs avette un'idea su come agire

"Ascoltate, ho un piano, ascoltatemi tutti, se noi facciamo... " le bisbigliò a tutti gli invitati un piano facendo passaparola

"E' tempo di dire addio a questa vita perdenti... " ma qualcosa o qualcuno la fermarono a colpire gli altri, erano Meg e Chris che si erano ripresi insieme e alzati a fatica determinati a non arrendersi, anche con i loro corpi mezzi paralizzati

"Chiudi il becco, Gem!" disse la vera Meg con il tono di suo padre Peter

 **Fine del capitolo Dieci**


	11. L'amore vince dopotutto

Meg e Chris erano riusciti a riprendersi prima di tutti per miracolo

"Ferma mostro rivoltante!"

Gem non poteva credere che quei due marmocchi non erano ancora morti, e così irritata gridò

"E così, non siete ancora morti, rifiuti dell'universo!"

"Già, e ti fermeremo definitivamente!"

"E come pensate di fare, chiamando il vostro paparino, oh, lui ora sarà morto e sepolto" ma lei non potette crederci quando in quel momento qualcuno aprì la porta e sentì una voce familiare

"Non credo proprio!" tutti si girarono e urlarono di felicità, era lui, Peter Griffin

"Papà!"

I suoi bambini corsero da lei e lo abbracciarono dalla felicità il loro padre sopravvissuto, però, la loro gioia si stoppò quando Peter vide il corpo senza vita di sua moglie

Lui corse istintivamente vicino a lei e cadde a terra gridando

"CHI GLI HA FATTO QUESTO?!" Era sul punto di scoppiare di rabbia e di scoregge

"E' stata colpa sua!" suo figlio puntò la strega e lui, dopo riflessione, disse furioso

"TU, COSA RIVOLTANTE, NON SOLO HAI FATTO DEL MALE AI MIEI FIGLI, MA HAI ANCHE FATTO DEL MALE ALLA MIA BELLISSIMA LOIS, TU FARAI UNA BRUTTA FINE...!" anche se aveva un rigurgito, Peter con tutta la furia nel suo corpo, ma a lei non gli mancò l'opportunità e prese Salvatore e lo usò come scudo, fortunatamente Peter si fermò giusto in tempo prima che lo colpisse

"Se fate un altro passo, lui sarà morto prima che diciate Griffin!"

Peter improvvisamente ritornò dai suoi figli mentre Stewie e Joe si ripresero un po', e finalmente lo vide

Stewie parlò per primo

"Oh, dove sono, dov'é Brian, BRIAN!" Lui corse dal suo amico a sforzi

"Peter, sei venuto alla fin... " disse Joe ancora sotto l'effetto del Teaser

"Non ti sforzare Joe, va tutto bene" la falsa Meg, però, non era felice con il casino che si stava facendo

"Bene, tutta va male, a causa di uno stupido padre, degli stupidi ragazzini che fanno stronzate, e la mia altra metà che non vuole fargliela pagare a tutti!" lei rimise Salvatore, ora diventato una bambola umana, al suo posto e cominciò a cantare un verso della canzone che aveva cantato prima, ma corta e con cambiamenti

"Sì, é stato un giorno perfetto, perché da sempre l'ho sognato nel mio cuor. Ognuno io controllerò, e poi pian piano li torturerò, e a fin fine ogni medesima vita spezzerò, mhuahahahaha!"

Nel frattempo gli altri, non facendosi notare da Mistress Gem che intanto non se ne accorgeva di niente, provavano a prendere il povero corpo di Lois e lo stregato Salvatore

Prima c'era Flora, che prese Salvatore cautamente, poi Cleveland e Quagmire che sgattaiolavano dietro di lei per prendere la povera madre e portarla via al sicuro

"Giggity" lui provò a spogliarla ma l'uomo di colore lo bloccò giusto in tempo

"No non si fa uomo cattivo!"

Stewie provò a svegliare il suo amico cane morente

"Brian rispondi, Brian, BRIAN!" ma non ricevette risposta da lui

La vera sposa guardò che Salvatore era scomparso e si stava preoccupando, ma per poco lei non vide che era stato preso da sua madre Flora che disse ok

"Papone, che cosa facciamo?!" chiese Chris ora un po' terrorizzato

"Io so che dobbiamo fare, vendicare nostra madre!" disse Meg decisa a non arrendersi, ora aveva coraggio di affrontare quel mostro che era uscito stranamente da lei

Stewie gridò

"E anche il mio amico Brian!"

"Ehi cessa!" Peter chiese mostrando il suo sedere per attrarla, pronto a far qualsiasi cosa per sconfiggerla

Irritata, disse lei

"Mi hai chiamato idiota di una palla di grasso?"

"Sì, sai, ho una domanda per te, quanto fa due diviso due?"

"Che cazzo di domande fai, non ho tempo per stronzate come te, morto che cammina!" per lei quella era una domanda senza senso, Peter però gli disse

"Te la do io la risposta coso" dopo questo lui alzò il dito medio e corse da Gem

"Così vuoi fare lo sciocco, va bene, andiam... " cercò Salvatore con la sua ciocca stile tentacolo ma capì troppo tardi che lui era scomparso

"Che cazzo?!" e lei ricevette un grande pugno dritto in faccia che la fece stordire

"Vai papone, fargli assaggiare il sapore dei tuoi pugni!" gridò Chris Griffin felice ma Gem si riprese e gridò furiosa come non aveva mai fatto prima

"Come osate, dico COME OSATE PRENDERVI GIOCO DI ME?!"

Gli altri, sentendola e vedendo che si stava avvicinando minacciosamente, si spaventarono

"Scappiamo!" Molti corsero via da lì, anche Quagmire trascinando la ragazza che teneva con sé, mentre Gem corse dentro la folla per riprendersi Salvatore, e vide la madre Flora che stava cercando di far riprendere suo figlio e cominciando a schiaffeggiarlo

Peter la notò e provò a raggiungerla

"Dove stai andando!"

Nel frattempo la sorella di Salvatore avvertì sua madre di andare via

"Mamma vieni con noi, o lascialo qui!"

"Aspetta, ehi Sasi, svegliati!" Lei lo schiaffeggiò in mille modi possibili, ma non riuscì a svegliarlo perché Mistress Gem lo aveva preso con i suoi capelli prima di riuscirci

"Preso!"

"Lascialo subito stronza!" disse lei mentre provò a prenderla per i capelli, ma non ci riuscì

"Ehi voi tutti codardi come conigli?" gridò così fortemente che intimidì tutti gli invitati che stavano solo lasciando la chiesa

"Ne ho completamente abbastanza dei vostri piagnistei e c*****e, ora vi ucciderò, ma prima... " lei cominciò a stritolare il povero indifeso Salvatore con le sue potenti mani

"Gli staccherò la testa con le mie mani; non me ne importa più di lui e dei suoi segreti del cazzo!"

Meg guardò la scena sconvolta, e lei sapeva che doveva far qualcosa, lei aveva fatto uscire la sua controparte e doveva sradicarla dalla faccia di Quahog per sempre, così, decisa a non arrendersi, gridò

"TU, LASCIA SUBITO IL MIO SPOSO SALVATORE" lei corse dalla sua altra lei carica di rabbia in corpo e coraggio

"Meg, no!" Peter e Chris gli dissero in sincronia di fermarsi ma Gem ne prese vantaggio e la colpì violentemente con un pugno all'addome facendola urlare e per l'impatto fu sbalzata sul punto dov'era il povero Brian

Tutti gli invitati che erano ancora lì erano scioccati e Peter sentì come un colpo al cuore vedendola

"Povera ragazza, sperava veramente di fare l'eroina del momento, dovresti sapere che io sono troppo forte, illusa!"

Il ragazzo italiano Salvatore, nel frattempo, aveva assistito alla scena, e come per magia, si liberò dalla falsa sposa e disse

"Come osi colpire la mia sposa, brutta strega!" lui la schiaffeggiò inavvertitamente e corse via da lei per andare dalla sua vera "confettina"

"Ma che diavolo?!" Gridò confusa l'altra Meg

"Confettina, stai bene?" chiese a lei in lacrime vedendola dolorante e scombinata

"Sal-Salvatore, amore mio, sei finalmente tornato come prima... " disse lei con la poca voce che aveva dentro, quel colpo aveva fatto molto male

"Guardate, Salvatore si é ripreso!"

Peter disse agli altri che gridarono di felicità, quasi tutti diciamo

"Mi dispiace tanto, lei mi aveva fatto qualcosa, qualcosa che pensavo che lei fosse te, ma quando ti ho sentito urlare e ti ho visto essere colpita, sono tornato in me. Ora vedrai, gliela faremo vedere che nessuno dovrebbe toccare le povere donne belle come te!" Lei arrossì improvvisamente e si alzò, dolorante ma decisa a non arrendersi facilmente

"E così, lo sposo imbecille mi tradisce, ok, ora massacrerò tutti e governerò questa città anche da sola!" disse furiosa Mistress Gem stufata di tutto andando al centro della chiesa spaccando tutto nel frattempo

Meg, però, era sul punto di perdere le ultime forze e disse al suo ragazzo

"Se non dovessi farcela, sappi che io ti amo!"

"Vedrai che c'e la faremo a salvarci, io so come sconfiggerla, ma dovrai fidarti di me" lui prese la sua mano, guardandola dritto nei suoi occhi

"S-Si, mi fido di te, ora vorrei soltanto stare con te... "

Mistress Gem si avvicinò incessantemente ai Griffin oltraggiata non poco

"Preparatevi, la vostra morte sta per venire" disse lei, mentre la sua gemma s'illuminò ed entrarono le guardie, che avevano dei fucili puntati su tutte le persone rimaste che si arretrarono con le mani alzate

"Non puoi fare questo, questo é razzismo al massimo della potenza!" gridò uno degli invitati, il figliastro di Cleveland, il piccolo afroamericano Rallo Tubbs

Salvatore aveva un'idea su come sbarazzarti della falsa Meg, anche se lui non conosceva com'era uscita dal suo amore; Doveva eliminare l'odio con l'amore, così improvvisamente tolse gentilmente gli occhiali a lei, la accarezzò e disse dolcemente

"Sei bellissima, ti amo!"

"Anch'io" e i due cominciarono a baciarsi appassionatamente mentre sentirono degli spari di pistola, ma anche un urlo, era l'anti Meg che si stava stranamente sciogliendo come una vera strega

"Cosa cazzo mi sta succedendo, NOOO!"

"Porco cacchio" gridò Peter mentre Gem continuò a gridare e urlare di dolore

"No, non finisce qui, quando, quando ci odieranno di nuovo... vedrai, io ritornerò!"

Meg e Salvatore continuarono a baciarsi mentre le guardie non sparavano più, si era riprese dall'ipnosi

"Dove siamo, vi abbiamo fatto del male?" chiese una di loro

"Un po'... " disse un altro rimasto, era ancora l'uomo con giacca e braghe, che questa volta era stato sparato nel braccio molte volte

Mistress Gem finalmente scomparve dalla faccia del pianeta, ma prima di farlo, gridò le sue ultime parole, che si sentirono a distanza dal posto come un eco

"MI VENDICHERO'!" .

 **Fine del capitolo Undici**


	12. Un finale con sofferenze

Passarono tre giorni da quel brutto momento, e tutti erano all'ospedale del Dr. Hartman a riprendersi dal trauma

Brian si era ripreso dallo shock velocemente, invece la donna di nome Lois non dava molti segni di ripresa

Il dottore, dopo averla visitata, comunicò una brutta cosa alla famiglia

"Ci vorrà del tempo, credo che sia in un coma, mi dispiace famiglia Griffin"

"Grazie dottore... " disse tristemente Peter mentre stava abbracciando i suoi figli e Salvatore

"E ora che cosa facciamo, non voglio che la mia mamma muoia!" disse sua figlia non ancora completamente ripresa dallo shock del matrimonio

Il suo fidanzato disse a lei

"Si riprenderà, lei é forte" a causa dell'intrusione di Gem avevano rimandato il matrimonio a una data da destinarsi

Stewie, nelle braccia di Peter, si liberò dalle sue braccia e andò da sua madre per dirgli

"Mamma, non ci lasciare, ti devo uccidere io, riprenditi, adesso!"

"Non penso che questo la farà svegliare... " era la voce di Brian, svegliatosi proprio ora

"Brian, ti sei svegliato grazie a cielo!" Chris provò ad abbracciarlo ma lui gridò appena in tempo

"No aaahh, mi farai male, non farlo!" e Chris si scusò e si ritirò

Il capofamiglia, dopo un'accurata osservazione, disse rassegnato

"Credo che dovremmo lasciarla lì, non ci sono speranze per lei... " e invitò a loro di uscire, ma Meg non era d'accordo

"NO, io voglio stare con mamma!"

Vedendola in quella situazione, invece di lasciarla sola, lui disse

"D'accordo, allora rimarrò anch'io, lasciateci solo per favore!"

"Ok... " Salvatore disse e camminò con Chris e Stewie, che voleva restare, e lo stava riempiendo d'insulti e si stava scatenando ma per calmarlo l'italiano gli diede un biberon

"Lois... "

La ragazza sfigata si sedette vicino al letto di sua madre Lois lacrimando e pronta a dire qualcosa

"Mamma, so che ti ho fatto arrabbiare quando ti ho disobbedito, non succederà mai più"

Lei prese un respiro profondo e continuò

"Vorrei farti sapere che tutto quello che ti ho fatto passare era soltanto perché avevo quella cosa che mi faceva essere cattivo con te, e credo che io fossi anche un po' gelosa di te, ma che tutto é finito ed io ora ho un ragazzo come papo, non ti tratterrò più così. Mi dispiace, ora vorrei soltanto che tu fossi qui vicino a me... " lei poi prese la sua mano gentilmente e disse gridando

"Ti prego svegliati, fallo per me!"

Peter si mise vicino a lei e iniziò a parlare anche lui

"Lois, scusa se io ho litigato e maltrattato mia figlia, nostra figlia scusa"

Meg guardò momentaneamente male suo padre ma subito tornò normale

"Mi dispiace se sono scappato da casa e tornato troppo tardi, era, quella cosa, a impedirmi di salvarti. Vorrei essere al posto tuo adesso, perché se non c'é la fai, mi sentirei perso e sarei come un'idiota, peggio di ciò che sono, ti amo mia Lois"

Padre e figlia restarono lì per molto tempo, finché Brian si riprese e se ne andò dall'ospedale, lasciandola lì, sfortunatamente c'erano poche speranze che si poteva riprendere...

Passarono altri quattro giorni, e il secondo matrimonio era stato predestinato di farsi in quel giorno, anche senza Lois Griffin

"Se solo mia madre potesse vedermi... " disse la vera Meg depressa mentre si preparava al matrimonio

"Non essere triste, si riprenderà presto!" la rassicurò la sua amica Patty, rimasta illesa dal matrimonio

Lo spero tanto... e pensò su tutto quello che aveva fatto a sua madre in questi ultimi anni, da quando quella volta che gli aveva detto tutto in faccia cosa ne pensava di lei e del suo comportamento quando lì c'era una tempesta, e giorni fa quando aveva avuto quell'incidente sessuale a casa con Salvatore e dopo, quando poi scappò da casa

Tutto era pronto come lo era prima, ma non c'era Mistress Gem, oramai un lungo distante ricordo

Lì insieme alle amiche di Meg c'erano quasi tutti i Griffin, la famiglia dello sposo e anche i tre amici di Peter con le loro famiglie, ma del resto degli invitati non c'era traccia, non erano venuti questa volta

"Finalmente, il mio Sasi la sposerà, yuhuu!" ma suo marito non sopportava che lei urlava e gridò

"Chiur' o' cess' Floretta!"

Improvvisamente dopo, cominciò a suonare la marcia nuziale, la sposa, accompagnata da Peter, era persa nei suoi pensieri da qualche altra parte

Lei si mise alla sinistra del suo sposo, ora veramente lui stesso, e la musica finì, e lo stesso prete che era nel precedente matrimonio, che aveva accettato di farlo di nuovo sotto minaccia, disse

"Siamo ancora qui per celebrare quest'unione così inutile e stupida!"

"Ehi!" Salvatore gridò indignato mentre fece gesto di continuare

Meg aveva ancora in mente sua madre che era nel letto morente, e non poteva pensare al suo giorno più bello, forse non lo era dopotutto il suo giorno più bello...

"Vuoi tu, Salvatore Faminoso prendere Megan Griffin, sempre se lo é, per amarla e onorarla finche morte non vi separi?!"

"Sì, lo voglio!" Lui prese la mano di Meg ma lei stava ancora pensando a qualcos'altro, non poteva essere concentrata

Il prete continuò

"Vuoi tu Megan Griffin, prendere Salvatore Faminoso per amarlo e onorarlo finche morte, non vi separi?"

Sì come no...

Lei non rispose e guardò gli invitati; lei vide Peter, Chris, Stewie e Brian, che stavano aspettando la sua risposta, guardò poi dopo a Roberta, la figliastra di Cleveland, con sua madre, che si stava truccando

"Che cosa stai facendo mamma!" gridò

"Devo essere pronta quando lancerà il bouquet, tesoro!"

Poi vide a Bonnie con sua figlia Susie, e infine guardò il felice ma confuso Salvatore del suo comportamento

"Meg, confettina, c'é qualcosa che ti turba?"

Non se la sentiva di continuare, ma mentre stava cominciando a pensare di lasciare l'altare, una voce e un suono di apertura di una porta la fecero cambiare idea e gli tornò il sorriso

"Meg!"

"MAMMA!" gridò lei di felicità vedendola viva

Peter intanto si alzò e la raggiunse solo per baciarla

"Lois, tesoro!"

"Peter, sono felice di rivederti!"

"Mamma!" Stewie e Chris dissero mentre corsero ad abbracciarla anche loro

"Sapete, vostra madre ha una pellaccia dura, hehe"

"Lois, sei viva!" disse Brian felice

"E poi, come potevano lasciar morire, un personaggio come lei, i produttori di questo show" disse Stewie rompendo il quarto muro come sempre

La donna rispose al cane

"Sì, e ora torniamo ai posti per favore"

Lei si girò da sua figlia e gli disse

"Ora puoi continuare, figlia mia" Lois la invitò a continuare, e Meg, dopo essersi finalmente risollevata, decise di dire le parole che cambiarono la sua vita per sempre

"Sì, lo voglio!" Il prete, però, non reagì bene a questo

"FINALMENTE, ci voleva tanto, c***o nero!"

Gli stava per dargli un pugno, ma dopo che si riprese e si calmò, lui disse

"Se qualcuno o qualcosa debba fermare quest'unione, parli ora o vada all'inferno!"

Neil Goldman, anche lui presente, voleva alzare la sua mano ma fu messo al tappeto dalla madre dello sposo Flora, con una mazza, e dopo uno scambio di anelli abbastanza impegnativo...

"Dannazione, come si mette questo?" chiese lo sposo non riuscendo a metter l'anello alla sua "confettina"

Dopo che finirono, il prete poté finalmente finire tutto

"Bene, ora vi dichiaro, marito e moglie, da questo giorno fare sesso finché non morirete; ora potete baciarvi idioti!"

I due, dopo essere rimasti perplessi dalle parole sconce, si diedero finalmente un bacio e ricominciò a suonare la marcia nuziale con tutti che gioivano e applaudivano soddisfatti, forse.

Dopo il bellissimo matrimonio e il lancio del bouquet che fu preso nientepopodimeno che da Peter travestito come una barbona, andarono all'Ostrica per il ricevimento

Lì c'era Peter, che ballava e beveva con Lois un po' su di giri, Stewie e Brian stavano giocando a poker e stavano perdendo entrambi, e i tre amici di Peter che stavano gridando sui novelli sposi

"Lunga vita alla Salveg" Meg era molto sorpresa, però Salvatore aveva una sorpresa speciale per lei, qualcosa d'inimmaginabile

"Amore mio, ho una sorpresa per te, venite avanti!"

E cinque uomini, che lei li conosceva molto bene, si avvicinarono da lei e immediatamente saltò dalla gioia gridando

"Oh cielo, oh cielo, veramente li hai fatti venire qua?!"

"Sì, so che tuo padre non ti ha portato al concerto giorni fa, e quindi mi sono detto, se tu non puoi andare al concerto, il concerto andrà da te, hehe"

Dopo la preparazione generale del gruppo, il marito italiano esclamò

"Andate ragazzi!"

Il gruppo dei Maroon 5 iniziò a suonare una delle loro canzoni chiamata Sugar di fronte a tutti e Meg andò in uno stato di trans per l'emozione

Wow, non ero mai stata così felice nella mia vita, lui é speciale, é veramente la mia anima gemella pensò lei mentre ballava col suo marito Salvatore

Peter, comunque, dopo finito di ballare con Lois, berse un'altra birra seduto vicino al suo amico cane

"Wow Brian, ero spaventato all'idea che il matrimonio di Meg fosse noioso, ma ho cambiato idea, é così fantastico, ma... " Brian rispose

"Ma, hai paura di lasciarla andare"

"Sì, perché poi potrebbe rovinare la famiglia... "

"E' la cosa giusta Peter, non devi costringerla a stare per sempre segregata in casa tua, ora é grande e ha un marito; Sono sicuro che lei ti farà visita in futuro, anche quando avrai dei nipoti" Peter però, a sentire di nipoti, si affogò con la birra

"Nipoti?!" Peter sputò la birra in faccia a Stewie che stava passando facendolo arrabbiare

"Dannato grassone di merda, stai attento!"

"Oh mio dio, dovrei anche pensare che io diventerei nonno?!" chiese l'uomo grasso sconvolto

"Non pensarla male, tutte le figlie possono diventare madri, e ai loro padri diventare nonni"

Nel frattempo Quagmire era alle prese con così tante donne e mosse il suo mento come solo lui sapeva fare, ma proprio quando stava per rimorchiarne una Stewie si agitò come un cane rovinando tutto

"Non andate, é sempre Quagmire anche con il vomito addosso!" Peter, intanto, dopo esserci fatto uno scrupolo di coscienza su cosa fare, disse al suo amico cane

"Senti, non sono pronto per diventar nonno, specialmente se i nipoti vengono da mia figlia, credo, e se io cominciò a trattarli allo stesso modo come trattavo lei e divento un cattivo nonno? Cacchio, non posso Brian, non posso"

"Purtroppo non puoi farci niente Peter" lui si alzò e camminò via, lasciando solo Peter

Subito dopo, l'uomo si sentì stranamente triste, ma quando si accorse che sua figlia e suo marito stavano cantando felicemente pensò, e se non resisterebbe senza vedere Meg a casa e fare il nonno, e se lui aveva sbagliato a farla sposare...?

Meg e Salvatore, dopo finito, andarono da Peter, che lo avevano visto triste

"Cosa c'é papo, non ti piace la festa?" ma Peter non gli rispose, così provò a richiedere

"Papo, ti senti bene?" Peter però, gli gridò furioso inaspettatamente

"Chiudi il becco Meg!"

 **Fine del capitolo Dodici**


	13. Il Gran Finale!

Dopo aver pensato sulla reazione che aveva avuto, che irritò un po' Salvatore, immediatamente si scusò

"Scusami, sono un tantino stressato, e che io non mi sentirò meglio se ti lascerei a un altro, ho paura che ti succederà qualcosa, e poi, mi mancherai tanto"

Forse sarà meglio... pensò lei a un'idea per della situazione

"Non preoccuparti papo, ho deciso, continuerò a vivere con te" quando lo disse, però, sconvolse i due

"COSA?!" Salvatore e Peter non potevano credere a cosa avevano sentito

Peter parlò per primo

"Scusami, Salvatore possiede una bella casa, e poi non dovresti vivere con lui come una coppia sposata?!"

"Si confettina, perché lo hai detto, ora mi farai sentire suicida come un mago"

*inizio filmato*

Un mago stava tenendo un altro mago in un ponte per combatterlo, ma uno di loro disse all'altro

"Finiamo come abbiamo iniziato, insieme... " però il mago con gli occhiali più famoso del mondo si rese conto che la sua arcinemesi, il grande Lord Tusaichi, era sporco e lo lasciò andare

"Bleah, fatti almeno una doccia prima di combattere" ma il malvagio mago, e anche senza un naso, lo spinse e Harry Poultrer morì spiaccicato

Il cattivo rise malvagiamente e si sentì fiero, ma scivolò sul bastone della sua arcinemesi e anche lui cadde.

*fine filmato*

Meg disse fiera

"Beh, possiede una casa ma é in affitto, e poi papo hai detto che ti mancherò, perciò ho fatto una scelta, andrò a vivere da te, Salvatore, mamma, e i miei fratelli, finché non troveremo una buona sistemazione, se per te va bene tesoro"

"Va ecco... per me va bene, così posso imparare di più sulla tua famiglia, hehe" disse Salvatore felice per il fatto

"Ora che sei il marito di mia figlia, vorrei sapere una cosettina da te" si avvicinò e chiese minacciosamente all'italiano

"Come cacchio sai tutte queste cose su di noi, me lo domando dall'inizio... "

"Ecco, lo so e basta, non importa come, hehe" gli rispose divertito e proprio quando i Maroon 5 finirono di suonare dei loro pezzi, ma prima che andarono via dal locale, il loro leader Adam Levine si avvicinò alla coppia per congratularsi con loro

"Congratulazioni Meg e Salvatore"

Meg Griffin si trattenne dall'emozione ma non resistette e finì per perdere i sensi poco dopo

"Grazie a lei, eccoti una mancia per scusarmi di tutto" l'italiano diede cinquemila dollari al cantante che disse

"Ci si rivede!" Adam Levine lasciò la zona con la sua band e appena usciti, Adam disse disgustato

"In quale discarica ho suonato, bleah!" Chiamò un taxi e il gruppo se ne andò da lì

Dopo finito il ricevimento, lei e la sua famiglia stavano tornando a casa per vivere la nuova vita come novella sposa e riposarsi

"Mamma, avevo tanta paura di perderti, ma grazie a Dio sei qui con me!" e abbracciò sua madre mentre camminò

La rossa, però, ricordandosi del fatto del matrimonio, chiese curiosa

"Una cosa però mi turba ancora, la sguattera viola é andata per sempre o é scomparsa e ritornerà in seguito?!"

"E' andata mamma, e ti prometto che lui non uscirà più, ma tutti voi mi dovete promettere... " prima di finire però, Peter gli fece lo sgambetto e cadde di faccia sull'asfalto

Tutti risero, anche suo marito, che la stava aiutando ad alzarsi

"Chi diavolo é l'idiota che mi ha fatto lo sgambetto?!" disse forte e Peter fece retromarcia lentamente e infine quando lei capì corse mentre lui fu inseguito da Meg furiosa ma felice

"Come hai osato farmi questo a me papo, la pagherai!"

"Se mi prenderai vivo... " Improvvisamente si sentì affaticato e cominciò a rallentare

"Oh cacchio, il cuore, la milza, lo stomaco... " erano questione di secondi e Meg saltò su di lui, e dopo essere rotolati, risero insieme, anche gli altri risero mentre guardavano, eccetto il bambino Stewie che ruppe il quarto muro, pensando che quella era la scena finale

"E' finalmente finita questa storia schifosa, ne avevo abbastanza di questo strazio... " ma una musica familiare lo fece diventare rosso dalla rabbia

"Non é ancora finita, oh mio dio; ora vado a uccidere quel FOTTUTO creatore della storia e gliela do io una ragione per farla finire!"

Lui lasciò la postazione per dirgliene quattro veramente al vero creatore

"Auch, che caspiterina fai, ferma, aaahhh!"

Dopo ritornati a casa, l'intera famiglia Griffin iniziò a ballare la canzone dei LIPS INC. Funky Town in questo modo:

Prima c'era Peter che stava scoreggiando a ritmo mentre Brian e Stewie erano nelle vicinanze e stavano facendo un ballo di coppia, ma sentirono il cattivo odore e svennero, c'era Lois che con piatti e bicchieri li suonava come una batteria, Chris stava ballando oscenamente ma non era solo, si stava avvicinando Herbert, il vecchio pervertito, e grazie a un avvenimento inaspettato il ragazzo si salvò

C'era poi Quagmire che nella sua casa stava sentendo la canzone, e iniziò a muovere il mento mentre lì nel suo letto c'erano due donne che si muovevano nel sonno, c'era Cleveland che insieme alla sua famiglia stavano facendo un picnic all'aperto e dopo aver sentito la canzone, si misero a ballare, all'infuori di Rallo, il figlio più piccolo, che disse furioso parole non ortodosse, c'era Bonnie che stava alzando suo marito Joe senza la sedia a rotelle e stavano ballando, ma la loro figlia piccola stava piangendo nella camera accanto nel frattempo

C'era poi Connie, che dopo essersi "ripresa" dal colpo, cominciò a flirtare con Neil Goldman sotto sguardi increduli di tutti quanti, c'era poi il pollo che ballava nonostante non si fosse liberato dalle macerie che aveva addosso e finalmente, c'erano poi Meg e Salvatore, con i loro vestiti ordinari, eccetto che Meg questa volta era senza cappello, che ballavano insieme, ma per rovinare tutto c'era Peter che svelto si avvicinò a loro e con agilità gli scoreggiò nella loro faccia, prima a lei e poi a lui, finendo storditi dal gas

Dopo ripresi, insieme calciarono Peter come un film famoso che finì per sbattere in una cosa nella casa

Alla fine della canzone dei LIPS INC. l'intera famiglia si mise vicina e Herbert prese una fotocamera uscita dal nulla e scattò una fotografia che raffigurava Peter e Lois felici con le braccia aperte, Meg e Salvatore che si baciavano, Stewie sul punto di fare una smorfia, Brian stava appoggiato con la sua mano su Peter e stava guardando la camera, e Chris che era spaventato perché sapeva che dopo il vecchio andava da lui

 **FINE**

Per ora...

"COSA?!" disse la voce di Stewie più furioso che mai.

 **E ora, i Copyright...**

 **I Griffin e i suoi personaggi sono di proprietà della Fox Broadcasting Television ©**

 **Salvatore Faminoso, la sua famiglia, e Mistress Gem sono proprietà di savior94**

 **Storia in italiano é stata scritta da savior94**

 **Storia in inglese(A Quahog Wedding) é stata scritta da savior94**

 **Traduzione inglese da savior94 e l'aiuto di sua sorella AnnetheFox(Nickname di Deviantart)**

 **La storia é stata ispirata ed é una parodia di un doppio episodio dello show My Little Pony Friendship is Magic(Un Matrimonio a Canterlot) che appartiene ad Hasbro ©**

 **L'idea é dalla mente di savior94 e dal suo amore per Meg Griffin e un gran grazie per tutti voi che avete letto questa storia**

 **Alla prossima gente, savior94.**


End file.
